


When You Are Gone

by skillet_779



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk, F/M, Female Frisk, Frisk Needs A Hug, Gaster Blasters, Inspired By Undertale, Mt. Ebott, Reader Is Not Frisk, Swearing, Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Saves and Resets, Worried Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skillet_779/pseuds/skillet_779
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As an ambassador, Frisk moves a away a lot to deal with political problems. This time, though, it hit a certain skeleton a little harder than expected. While waiting for Frisk's return, Papyrus and Undyne try to cheer him up, only making things worse. </p><p>What he doesn't know is that Frisk also wants to come back, with unexpected surprises with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winter Storm

"I'M WORRIED ABOUT HIM UNDYNE. HE DOESN'T DO ANYTHING ANYMORE." Papyrus said, watching his brother from the kitchen. He was standing outside, the winter breeze causing him to shudder every so often.

"Ha! Pap, you just described him. Why is it so bad now?"

"YOU'VE SEEN HIM. WHEN'S THE LAST TIME HE'S ACTUALLY DONE SOMETHING?"

Undyne thought a moment. "Oh! I saw him at Grillby's the other day."

"BESIDES THAT. HE NORMALLY DOES THAT."

"You're right, Pap. He does normally do that. Maybe you're worrying to much."

Papyrus sighed. "MAYBE YOU'RE RIGHT. I'M JUST WORRIED."

"He'll be fine. Don't worry. See you tomorrow for our super private cooking lesson?"

"YES! I SHALL BE THERE TOMORROW, DEAREST FRIEND."

She laughed. "See ya tomorrow, punk!"

Papyrus hung up, looking outside one last time. Sans shivered, tugging at his jacket. He couldn't help but worry about him. Sure, Frisk's departure had been rough on them all -- Papyrus himself couldn't keep a positive attitude until a few weeks later. But Sans, he had a different way of handling it. He became more distant, more quiet. His jokes fell flat. Papyrus couldn't argue with that part of him, it was quiet now without his horrible puns invading their conversations. Papyrus sighed, walking off to his room. He would come in soon. There's no way he could stay outside that long. It was the middle of winter, the chilling wind freezing their bones. He would come inside. He always did.

He tugged at the fur of his jacket, pulling it closer to his frozen bones. It was too cold outside. He couldn't even see the road, the plump snow blinding his view. His blue glow blinded him more, illuminating the snow around him to a dusty glow. He sighed, squinting to see the faded white light coming towards him. It drew nearer, the white light causing the already hard to see night even more dark. The light came closer, his hope and joy growing inside him. His eye began to glow, the faded blue and the blinding white clashing with each other for a beautiful, yet annoying, light blue toned sky. _'Yes, she's... she's'_ The car raced by their house, the blinding white light drawing farther away. His hope fell.

He sighed. He knew she wasn't coming. He had to stop getting excited. He had to stop hoping. This feeling... feeling empty, feeling crushed, it wasn't worth going through every single day. He knew he couldn't stop, no matter how hard he tried.

He tugged at his coat again, the freezing breeze beginning to pick up again. He really should go inside. A few more minutes couldn't hurt. He could wait a few more minutes.

A few more minutes past. Nothing happened. He knew that. _'Maybe just a few more minutes.'_

Nothing happened. Not even a light. _'No! No, she has to be... she has to be'_ Who was he kidding? He really wanted to say himself. But he knew he wasn't. He knew he was going to go through this same crap every single time until she came back.

He missed her. A lot. He had a hard time keeping his jokey old smile, his great puns, his lazy personality going. He tried to ignore it, trying to keep something positive so Papyrus wouldn't worry. He couldn't tell if he was fooling him. He couldn't tell a lot of things these days. He wished she would come back. He just wanted to escape the endless loop of misery.

* * *

 

He shivered, tugging at the blankets above him. His eyes slowly opened, wondering how he appeared in his bedroom. Last thing he remembered was being on the porch...

He heard his door slowly open. "SANS..."

He slowly rolled over, giving his brother a smile. Sure, it wasn't genuine, but at least he was trying.

"OH, GOOD MORNING SANS."

"Morning Pap." His voice came out groggily, his eyes squinting from the bright light that swallowed the room.

"SANS, I'M ON MY WAY TO UNDNYE'S. ARE YOU COMING?"

"I'm going to stay here. Someone around here has to be the lazy bones." His humor only lasted slightly, quickly dying back down to the frown he wore. Papyrus sighed, watching his brother not even enjoy his own joke.

"ARE YOU SURE, BROTHER? YOU HAVEN'T BEEN YOURSELF IN A WHILE."

Sans' face fell. He figured just as much that he wasn't fooling Papyrus. He just hoped he was. God, did he have to stop that. "No, I'm sure. I'm just a bit wore out, that's all."

Papyrus studied Sans' face, watching for the key features of his lies. He usually avoided his eyes, looking slightly left or right of him. Papyrus, even though it hurt a little, could understand why. The human had done that many times when saving special secrets for him. And, just as Papyrus predicted, his eyes shifted to the right. Papyrus wasn't even sure how Sans thought he could get away with that; the little white dot in the mix of black was easy to pick out. It was the only thing moving in there.

Papyrus watched as his brother stayed deathly quiet, waiting for Papyrus to make the next move. That was another sign. Papyrus liked to think of it like crossing the street. You needed to make sure both sides of the street were clear before you could walk. Sans was trying to make sure Papyrus bought his excuse. He didn't. But, Papyrus figured maybe his brother needed some time alone. He wouldn't push the matter until his brother was ready. Then all of the comforting skills he had been reading up upon could finally come to use.

"OKAY... SEE YOU LATER SANS."

"See ya." Sans watched as Papyrus did one final watch of him, closing the door gently. Sans rolled over again. He was glad his brother didn't push him to come; Undyne would have bothered him while Papyrus was distracted perfecting his cooking. Right now, he just wanted some sleep. And warmth. He still felt the affects of the chilling breeze from last night. Maybe sleep would help him forget. Maybe this time it would work. Maybe...

* * *

 

"BASH THEM!" Undyne shouted, splattering bits and pieces of vegetables in to the air. Papyrus stood back, waiting for her rage to subdue.

"Papyrus?" She turned around, orange and green staining her fingers. Papyrus turned towards her, his vision blurring from the sudden change in focus. "YES?"

"Are you alright? You haven't smashed one thing today!"

Papyrus frowned. "SORRY, UNDYNE. I WAS JUST BUSY THINKING ABOUT SANS."

"Hey, he'll be alright. Like you said, he probably just needs time alone."

His posture fell. "I KNOW. I JUST CAN'T HELP BUT FEEL LIKE I NEED TO DO SOMETHING. IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I'VE SEEN HIM HAPPY."

Undyne frowned. She knew. She knew about Sans. Secretly, she felt bad for him. He looked miserable all the time. Like something stabbed him, and won't stop. And it keeps hitting him harder and harder. She knew something was up, offered him an open arm if he wanted to talk. But time after time, he denied the sense of misery, playing it off with a half hearted pun.

Undyne only said positive things about Sans to help Papyrus. She wasn't even sure if he went to Grillby's the other day. Heck, she wasn't sure if he had left the house at all. Anything to help Papyrus. He needed the positivity the most.

"Why don't we throw a party? Yeah! It'll force him right out of his stinky mood!"

Papyrus looked over at Undyne, his hopeful eyes giving her more doubt. "YOU REALLY THINK SO?"

"Yeah. I do." She became more nervous by the minute, hoping her voice wasn't screaming with her nervousness. She wasn't sure Sans would snap out of it. She wasn't sure he'd show up at all. But, what she wasn't sure of was how Papyrus would act to her afterwards. She hoped his sense of hope wouldn't be destroyed.

"GREAT! THEN WE SHALL MAKE FLYERS, AND INVITE EVERYONE!" His smile returned, his hope shinning. That was all the reassurance she needed. He would be mad, but not forever. He couldn't.

"Later. Right now, you need to start bashing!"

Papyrus smiled, raising a fist to smash the vegetables in front of him. This was going to be a great dish... of spaghetti.

* * *

 

She smiled. "I'm having the best time, Sans."

He couldn't help but smile back. He loved the cute smile she wore. "Heh. I am too, kid."

She stopped a moment to stare at Sans, her huge, charismatic smile filling her face. Sans took a moment to take it in, studying the details of her small face. Her eyes were huge, sparking in the sun that shown from above. He saw the deep green eyes, the ones that had convinced him time before to do whatever crazy thing she wanted. He hated those eyes. But he loved them all the same.

He watched her expression change. The happy-go-lucky girl changed to an utterly confused one, watching as Sans stared right back at her. She smiled once again, Sans becoming worried about her upcoming actions. She bolted off, dancing and twirling the field before them. She loved the field. It was on the other side of the fence, walking through tall grasses and trees to get here.

He smiled, racing after the girl. He laughed as she watched her sing and dance, racing all over the field. She was herself. He was himself. He couldn't have been happier. He couldn't have been more lucky.

He spun around, her dancing to hard to keep up with. He watched, terrified, as the girl collapsed onto the ground, her singing and dancing put to an end. "Frisk!"

He sprinted over to the girl, kneeling before her. Her coffee brown skin turned cold and pale. Her soft, pink lips turned colorless. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. Holding her lifeless body, he felt responsible. He knew he should have been closer. He knew he should have said no. But those dark green eyes of hers convinced him otherwise. He knew he shouldn't have listened to those eyes. Maybe he wouldn't be here right now.

"Frisk..." He brushed his boney fingers over her cheek, bits of blue magic falling from his eyes. They sprinkled her face, decorating the pale girl. He squeezed harder, not knowing anything else to do.

He felt her chest move. Was she breathing? He loosened his grip, holding his hand over her chest. He felt another bump, watching her chest slowly rise up and down. He smiled, a couple of blue tears rolling down his cheek. He didn't know what he did, but she was back.

"You're right. I am back. And better than ever, Sansy!"

He looked over to her face, watching as her eyes fluttered open. Her voice wasn't the same. More deep and raspy. His face fell, dropping her body as soon as he realized.

Her green eyes turned black, emptying the whites of her eyes. Her skin had turned paler, her cheeks filling up with a crimson glow. She wasn't who he knew. This was Chara.

"Ready to get dunked on?" Sans said, wiping the tear away from his eye. He pulsed his fist.

"Ha! That's funny. Just wanted to say hi one last time. Ya know, before she died!" The maniacal laughter surrounded the two. Sans turned around a little, watching as the room turned into a small, cramped, black box. He couldn't back up anymore. He had to stay close range. Fucking Chara.

"No... I won't let that happen."

She smiled. "Why? It's not like you loved her or anything."

His fist grew tighter, his eye bursting into blue flames. "Chara I swear-"

"Swear? To who? Frisk? Oh! Oh, like that one time you swore to help her out on the farm. Or that time you swore you would meet up with her every single day after work. Or the time you swore nothing bad would happen to her. How's that working out for ya?"

He lifted a finger, Chara laughing as his skeletal pets rose behind him. "Come and get me."

He lunged at her, the room suddenly turning dark. Frisk wasn't there anymore. Nothing was. "Frisk?"

"I'm right here." Chara said softly, laughing and screaming as she dove into Sans.

Sans flung himself up off the bed, his eye burning blue. His breaths quickened. His muscles tensed. He searched the room. It was his room. He sighed, a slight smile of reassurance became prominent. His hand came to his skull, wiping some of the sweat off. _'It was just a dream...'_

* * *

 

"Oh no, Papyrus. That just will not do!" Mettaton exclaimed, watching as Papyrus tapped away at his computer. He was in the middle of making flyers for his "cheer up" party.

"WHAT NEEDS TO BE CHANGED?"

"Well, for starters, that font. What are you thinking, darling?" Mettaton put on a dramatic show about the font, his face conveying all sorts of emotion. He was still on the search for fame, and some how had managed to find time to video chat the two. He wished he could see all of his friends, but two was good enough.

"It looks just fine, Papyrus." Undyne said, ignoring all of Mettaton's suggestions. Sure, they wanted it to look pretty. But they didn't really have time for that. It had to be done by tonight.

"THANK YOU UNDYNE." Papyrus stared at the one empty box. Where the party should be. He didn't have to announce it to the others, it was the topic that lingered over their heads.

"This is meant for Sans, right?" Mettaton said, his deep (yet charming) voice boomed through their speakers. Undyne nodded. "So, wouldn't it make sense to have it at your house Papyrus?"

They sat a moment. "Yeah! That way he can't leave the party. He would be forced to party with us!" Undyne shouted, her hopefulness trying to carry over to Papyrus.

"YEAH! YOU'RE RIGHT! LET THE PARTY COMMENCE AT THE GREAT PAPYRUS' HOUSE." He smiled, tapping the location into the box.

Sans had to come out. And even if he didn't, he could just stay in his room. And if they really wanted to, they could move the party to him. It was a full proof plan! How could anything go wrong? Undyne worried that something might go wrong. She hoped nothing did. She just wanted Sans and Papyrus to be themselves again. Hopefully this would work.


	2. Blue Magic

"Frisk! Frisk! Frisk!" Millions of voices chirped at her, waiting for their shinning moment to be picked. She raised her finger, picking a women in a black dress.

"Do you plan on returning to the monster village sometime soon?" The lady asked, holding out her microphone in one hand, a note pad in the other.

Frisk nodded. "I do hope so, yes. Next question?" Her fragile voice was drowned out by the many adults screaming her name. She picked out another; a man who showed in a relaxed tee shirt. She wasn't sure who he was with.

"You are only 17, yes?" He stared at Frisk, waiting for her to nod. Hesitantly, she did, waiting for the rest of the question to come to her.

"If you are 17, how are you legally working as an Ambassador? You are under aged! You are poorly educated! How can the government let this slide?" He threw his hands up, his ranting continuing. Frisk had stopped listening. It was the same thing every time. Someone would complain about her age, and, right on schedule, security guards entered from her left to handle the man. He screamed on the way out, kicking and yelling, just like they always did. It was boring and repetitive. At least with her friends it was something new every day.

"Frisk! Frisk! Frisk!" She sighed.

"No more questions at this time." She watched as everyone continued to ignore her, like usual. She walked off into the back, a few guards escorting her to her car. The mob of reporters desperately tried to follow behind her. The few that managed to hold their microphone out for an answer were ignored. She didn't care at this point. She just wanted to go home.

She flopped on the couch, pushing some of her lengthy hair out of her face. The past two years had been rough, on both her physically and emotionally. She grew out her short, bobbed cut hair. She liked it better this way, testing out many different hair styles for meetings and interviews. She really liked the braid she kept it in, being simple and easy for her. Plus, with the time crunches she was always on, it always gave her a few extra seconds of free time before being pushed off to somewhere else. Why she was even needed for more interviews now was beyond her. It was two years ago. Let it go, people! Yes, there are monsters living with you. Yes, there was a 17 year old girl as their ambassador. Yes, none of them caused any harm. How difficult was it to understand? Frisk didn't know.

Over the past year, she had several growth spurts, pushing her height taller and taller. She thought she still a lot shorter than Papyrus. He would always tower over the bunch. She wasn't totally sure though. Ever since the legal issues between her age and education, she hadn't seen anyone. She hoped she was taller than Sans. Now she could bellow over him just like he did to her years ago.

She pushed herself up, grabbing a glass of water. She strolled to her room, occasionally bumping into things. If the years did anything to her, her gracefulness defiantly got worse. She was always tripping over things (including herself) and running into everyone. She knocked the table off balance, pushing a few items to the side. She watched as a picture frame inched closer to the edge, slowly balancing itself out on the edge. Sighing, she placed the water on the table, picking up the lingering picture frame. She smiled. Her friends stood before her, smiling and laughing. Of course, it was only a picture. She couldn't hear their laughs. She couldn't feel their happiness. She couldn't hang out with her friends.

She missed them. A lot. She missed smelling Toriel's baking and Papyrus's spaghetti. She remembered Toriel's gentle voice, caring for Frisk for as long as Frisk was around. She missed Papyrus's booming energy, bringing life into every room and person he met. She always wondered how he did it. It seemed to her as if he never had a bad day.

She missed the nervous energy from Alphys' lab, waiting for her inventions to spark to life. She always loved Alphys inventions. She was always tinkering to the monsters benefits. She missed Undyne's loud energy, her overjoy to become better friends with Frisk pulling the two closer together. She had taken time before Frisk had left to teach her fighting techniques. Frisk had opposed to it, choose mercy or fighting, however Undyne had told her just incase. The moves wouldn't kill anyone (Frisk made her promise a million times before hand), they were just used to get some people off her back. Frisk had never used the moves before, but it helped to know them. Just incase.

She looked over the picture, looking at all of the goofy poses they group made. She frowned. Sans wasn't in that picture. She didn't know where he was when that photo was taken. She didn't have a way of seeing him. She tried calling his number, only to be put to voicemail. She tried video chat, however he wasn't ever online. She even tried calling Papyrus, but he would go to voicemail too. She figured the humans wouldn't let her call them, cutting the line as soon as they realized.

She missed Sans the most. She wasn't sure if it was because she couldn't just pick up a picture and see him like she could with the others. But she always imagined that once she came back, Sans would be the one she was always most excited for. It made sense; who could resist those terrible puns? Defiantly not her, she laughed at almost all of them. Frisk smiled even thinking about it. It made her happy, happier than Papyrus made her. She wasn't ever sure why he could do that, always assuming that she just appreciated his horrible humor over compelling compassion.

She couldn't wait to see them. She couldn't wait to see Sans. "Frisk! It's time for another interview!"

She groaned. It wasn't even noon yet, and she was already exhausted. It was going to be another long day.

* * *

 

He felt his bone rattle. Repeated bass bounced his body under the blankets. He opened his eyes slightly, annoyed by the sudden wakeup call. He felt better asleep. It was the one place he could go without feeling like shit. Groaning, he pulled himself out of his bed, banging a fist against the door.

"Pap! Keep it down in there! I'm trying to sleep!" He relaxed his shoulders, listening to the bass boom a little bit more. It stopped, dragging himself into bed. Sighing, he closed his eyes again. His bones rattled again. The bass started up again. Annoyed, he got out of bed once again, banging on the door again.

"Papyrus! Turn it down!" He listened a little more, waiting for the continued bass to stop. He knew it wouldn't. He'd have to stop it himself. He just wanted to sleep. He opened the door, his eyes blinded by flashing lights. Holding a hand over his eyes, he walked towards the railing. "Papyrus!"

As more came into his view, he saw people dancing. Lights flashed, people talked, and something that smelled like... He sniffed the air. Ketchup. That bastard.

"Papyrus!" He yelled again, walking down the stairs. He came behind his brother, tapping his shoulder. "Papyrus!"

Papyrus turned around, his delighted smile greeting Sans. "WHY HELLO BROTHER! WELCOME TO MY PARTY!"

Sans tightened, gritting his teeth. "Yeah, great. Um, when did you decide this?"

"WHAT?"

"When did you decide this?!"

"SORRY SANS, I CAN NOT HEAR YOU."

Sans shook his head, returning to his room. Maybe he could drown the sound out somehow. He made his way towards the stairs, stopped by someone placing their hand on his shoulder. He turned around, seeing Undyne. He rolled his eyes. "What?"

She grinned. "Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah. To bed. Thanks for your concern." He spun around again, stopped by Undyne's scaly hand.

"That's cool. Why don't you stay here?"

"Because." He said, his irritated voice giving Undyne a chilling sense. "I'm tried and I want to go to bed."

"Aw, common, punk! Stick around! You're going to miss the party!" She offered a smile.

"I don't care."

"Sans, this party was for you."

"Well, I don't want to be here. Thanks, but no thanks."

Undyne frowned. "We are worried about you. You just haven't been you lately. We thought that this would help you out."

"Well thanks, but no thanks." He went off to the stairs, his pace quickening. Undyne sped up, grabbing him once again.

"Sans. Please. Something is up. We can all tell. What's going on?" She gave him her best concerned eyes to convince him. However, just as she expected, he wasn't impressed.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Thanks for the concern."

"Sans... Are you sure?"

He frowned, his eye bursting into a tiny blue flame. "Yes. I'm sure."

"Can you at least stay-"

"No! I won't stay. I'm going. Leave me alone!" He teleported out of her hands, a soft blue glow left where he stood. She frowned.

"UNDYNE?" Papyrus stood behind her, his face heartbroken.

"I'm sorry, Papyrus." She walked away, her head hanging. She wasn't sure what to do now. No one was.

* * *

 

Sans appeared in the nearby forest, his blue glow illuminating the forest. He couldn't see the house. He knew he was nearby, but he didn't want to be seen. He pushed his way through the forest, branches brushing against his skull. He wasn't sure how they were even hitting him, he was too short to the ground. He finally felt like he was far enough, not being able to see the lights shinning from the house. He collapsed on the ground, sweat dripping from his face. He felt weak, he felt tired. He was irritated, annoyed, hurt. He hated that party. He hated everyone there. He hated the world. He hated... he hated...

He put his hands to his eyes, blue magic pouring from his face. He didn't hate everyone. "Frisk..."

He wanted to see her. He wanted to see her smile again. He wanted to hold her close, never letting her go again. He wanted... her. His tears streamed down his face, dripping to the forest floor. He loved her. He just wanted her to know that. He curled on the ground, letting his magic blue tears drip to the ground.

"Please... Come back..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Frisk is coming back in the next chapter and things will start looking up from there. 
> 
> Just throwing these two chapters out there to see how they do. If you guys like them, I'll continue. If you don't, I'll most likely still continue.
> 
> Suggestions? Ideas? Throw them at me. I love to hear your thoughts! 
> 
> Thanks guys!


	3. Hopes and Dreams

"Frisk! Darling, you did amazing!" Kate stood at the bottom of the stairs, yelling up to her. Her short, yellow dress swayed as the light breeze blew through the window. She held her tan clipboard close to her, tucking the pencil from the clip behind her ear. "Frisk! You said some amazing things back there! The press is going to solve all of the... _monsters_ , issues for sure!"

Frisk hugged her knees, her eyes beginning to swell. She didn't care how she did. She didn't care if the press would solve her issues. She wanted to go back. She wanted to go home. To see Papyrus, Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, and... Sans. God dammit! She tried, so hard, to forget. She was losing hope. She didn't think she would see anyone of them ever again. And thinking about them... thinking about him, it made her feel worse. Not being able to see their smiles again. Not being able to hear their laughter again. Not being able to hear his laugh, not being able to see his smile.

No. She couldn't think this way. She had to still have hope, just like they did for her during her entire journey in the underworld. She had to believe, just like he told her too when hiding behind that (conveniently-shaped) lamp. She had to have faith, just like he told her when she trekked through Waterfall, dangerously looking out for Undyne's light blue spears. She had to be determined, just like he told her all along, pushing her through all of the obstacles. She just had to-

"Frisk!" She yelled.  Frisk could hear her heavy footsteps booming up the stairs. She just wanted to be left alone. "Go away..." She mumbled from within her knees, squeezing them tighter. She wished Sans was here.

What would have Sans told her? _'Don't worry kiddo, I got you.'_ Frisk rolled her eyes. How was that supposed to help? She squeezed her eyes shut. What else? _'Hey, Frisk. It'll be okay. Alright? Sans is here.'_  She heard his voice, she felt his embrace. Her head shot up, searching the room for Sans. Her face fell after not finding Sans, but instead another bossy lady.

"Oh, Frisk! Are you alright?" She rushed over, holding her close. Frisk turned sour, struggling to remove herself. She wiggled, pushing Kate off of her. She watched as her face turned confused, shocked.

"Frisk? Is everything alright?"

She folded her arms. "No. Not really."

"What is wrong, darling?" Frisk cringed. It reminded her of Mettaton.

"I want to go home." If Frisk had learned anything from being an ambassador, it was that people were stupid. She needed to be blunt and to the point. The more details she gave, the more her words were twisted. Simple questions, simple answers, simple statements. Those were the rules she lived by. Now wasn't an exception not to follow.

Kate laughed. "What? Home? Why, darling, you already are!" Frisk stood still, watching the lady as she inched closer. "You have a bed, a room! As much food and drink as you could imagine. You have this whole place to yourself. Why would you want to go?"

Frisk took a step back, evening the distance again. "I said I wanted to go home. This isn't home. Home is where my friends are. I want to go there."

"What?" Kate laughed. "Friends? With them? Are you crazy?" Her devilish grin chilled down her spine. It reminded her of Flowey. "They aren't friends with you anymore, deary. They probably already forgot about you. You want to go back to them? To people who won't even know who you are?"

"They know who I am. I don't need to be here. We solved these issues years ago. You're just keeping me here so you all can prevent me from 'changing.' They at least appreciate me for me. They didn't try to change me. You did."

"Frisk." She stared back into Frisk's eyes. Kate's normally bright blue eyes turned cold. "You're not going back. End of story. You're staying here, with me."

"No! I refuse! I won't."

She laughed. "What? Are you going to run away? Call for help? You can't, hun. You won't be able to."

Frisk knew they cut her lines, blocked her doors. Kate practically just admitted it to her. What could she do? Call for help? How? She couldn't be stuck in here forever, could she?

"Frisk, stay here. Please. We'll let you go as soon as the press dies down."

Her face fell. "You said that the last time."

"I thought it was over then. Apparently it wasn't. I'm sorry, Frisk. You can't go back. All of your hard work would be thrown out the window if you did."

"So I can't go back? Ever?"

Kate frowned. Frisk knew she was faking it. Kate didn't feel sorry for her. No one did. "It seems that way for now. I'll leave you alone now. See you tomorrow morning."

She walked out, Frisk listening to the stomping of her feet. Could she call out to her friends? The last time she did that, she was in the same room as them. They were just inside Flowey. But this time, she was farther away. More than 60 miles away. Would it work? Only one way to figure out.

She called out for help…

But no one came.

* * *

 

The darkness circled him, the only visible light from the dusky glow of his eye. There was pools of blue magical tears around him. His eyes were dry, his body was numb. He looked up every so often, watching the stars fill up the night sky. It was beautiful, really. The way the trees bordered the stars, the white line known as the Milky Way (Sans wasn't sure why it was called that. Who would put milk in the sky as a pathway? How was milk even an acceptable pathway? Why was milk even thought of as a pathway?!) crossing from the right.

Four hours. He had been lying there for four hours. It was peaceful. A few bugs flew past him, the wind rustled the bushes behind him. But other than that, it was peaceful. It helped clear his mind. Sans wasn’t sure why he hadn’t come here earlier. Other than the fact that it was cold. The snow had seeped into the seams of his jacket, coming close to soaking his bones. He was definitely getting sick. He could feel his chest tightening with every breath.

He should go inside. Just a few more minutes. It all seemed familiar to him. Heh, oh yeah. That was yesterday he did almost the same thing.

His eyes got heavy, his chest got tighter. He should probably get inside. But, what about his view? He couldn’t leave the view! It was too pretty to leave. A few more minutes. Then, go inside. Maybe.

He watched the Earth turn slowly, the stars all moving at their own little pace. Finally, he felt empty inside. He didn’t feel lonely, he didn’t feel angry. He finally felt at peace.

…

Fuck. There it was. Another damn feeling. Why can’t he just be left alone? Why can’t he just forget? Why can’t he-

He’d felt this before. He knew that he felt it before. Where, though? The feeling got stronger and stronger. He smiled. “Frisk…”

His grin grew, pushing his frozen bones off the snow covered ground. He left an imprint of his jacket, with a few blue stained spots around it. That feeling, getting stronger and stronger. Sans was pulled towards it, blindly stumbling around the dark forest floor. Where was he going? Where did she want him?

He bumped his head on a tree, falling down. The snow around him bounced up, dancing down around him. The feeling died down, weakening until he felt nothing again. “No…”

He felt nothing. Did she give up? Did something happen? He didn’t know where she was. He didn’t know if she was in trouble. If he wasn’t so cold, if he wasn’t so confused, he could have teleported to her, he could have helped her. For once, he wished he felt something again.

He needed to find someone. Maybe they could help.

* * *

 

“UNDYNE, IT HAS BEEN FOUR HOURS. YOU SAID HE WOULD BE HOME. WHERE IS HE?” Papyrus paced around the carpeted room, his eyes wandering to the door every chance he got. Cups and pretzel sticks littered the ground. Spilt soda stained the walls. Maybe this party wasn’t such a good idea.

Undyne lifted her head from her hands. She looked up to a pacing Papyrus. “Papyrus… I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.” She returned her head to her hands, her eyes becoming watery. She felt terrible. She made Sans run away, and made Papyrus wait for him to come back. What if he was dead? What if he never came back?

Papyrus stopped pacing, looking over at his friend. He sat beside her on the couch, placing a boney hand on her knee. He didn’t want to tell her that it was alright. Things were definitely not alright. He couldn’t pull off the easy answer now.

Sure, he was angry. Actually, angry didn’t even describe how he felt. He was worried, nervous, furious. He had never felt so many negative emotions towards someone before. He tried searching for the little compassion he had left in his heart.

“I tried. I tried so hard.” She shook her head, her arms swaying back and forth. “I told him you were worried. That the party was for him. I didn’t mean to make him angry. I didn’t mean to make him run off. I didn’t mean for anything to happen.”

She slowly lifted her head, her glossy eyes staring back at Papyrus’ cold eyes. They sent chilling messages down her spine. “I was trying it for you, Papyrus. I wanted you to feel better. To stop worrying. But look where that got you. I’m sorry. You have all reason to be mad. I’m just so, so sorry.”

She returned her head back to her hands, her soft cries hitting Papyrus. He wasn’t sure how to feel. He was extremely angry at her. But, he couldn’t get past her kind intentions. He saw her good intentions. He didn’t expect it to end up like this either. How could he blame her? She was trying to help him and Sans. He sighed, removing his hand from her knee. He heard her sharp inhale, sending pain to him. Hesitantly, he placed his hand on her back, slowly patting it.

“I’M STILL MAD AT YOU. BUT THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME THE TRUTH.” The two sat on the couch, Papyrus’ eyes focused between the door and her.

The door slammed open. Papyrus and Undyne jerked their heads over to the sudden noise, watching as a frozen Sans stumbled in. His bones were a faint blue color, his jacket was soaked with snow. Papyrus immediately flung himself at Sans, sweeping him from the ground and into the air. His eyes were filled with tears.

“SANS! OH MY GOSH, I’M SO GLAD YOU’RE OKAY!” Sans shivered, slowly returning Papyrus’ hug.

“H-hey, Pap.” His voice chilled. He was shivering.

“Papyrus! Put him down. Get him out of the wet clothes. I’ll be back.” Undyne ran upstairs, entering Sans’ room. Normally, that would have bothered him. He was too cold to care.

Papyrus began to help remove Sans’ jacket from his body, questioning him as he did it. “WHERE DID YOU GO? WHY WERE YOU GONE SO LONG? ARE YOU HURT?”

Sans smiled in appreciation. “I-I’m fine, Pap. Right n-now, w-we need to f-find Frisk.”

“WHAT? FRISK? WHY?”

“You d-didn’t feel it?”

Papyrus stared back at his brother, holding his wet jacket in his hands. “FEEL WHAT?”

“Frisk! S-She called out to… err, me, anyways.”

Papyrus sighed. “ARE YOU SURE? YOU WERE PRETTY COLD. MAYBE YOU WERE JUST SHIVERING.”

“No! N-No! I felt it. I-I know I did.” Undyne has emerged from Sans’ room, tossing a pile of clothes down the stairs.

“Hey, change into those. You’ll feel better then.” She smiled. He looked over at Papyrus, who pointed out the clothes on the floor. Was no one hearing him? Did anyone care anymore?

“W-What? Do you not care a-about her anymore?” Sans started back, reaching back for the door handle. He was a good few feet away from it, but just incase he really had to. He knew he didn’t imagine it. He felt it. No one could say otherwise.

“Care about who?”

“Frisk! Frisk, god dammit! She called out to me. I felt it! I know I did!” He continued his slow steps backwards. “Are you going to help her? Are you going to find her? Do you even care?”

Papyrus went to move forwards, paused in his tracks by a light blue spear. Horrified, he looked back at Undyne. He wasn’t sure what gave it away, her irritated look, her eyes every so often looking at Sans. He knew it wasn’t on purpose. He watched Sans’ slow retreat. Maybe coming closer wasn’t a good idea. What was going on with his brother?

“Sans. Of course we care. We care a lot about her. But we also care about you. You are freezing. We just need you to come change clothes, Papyrus will make you some hot chocolate, and we’ll sort it out from there. Okay?”

Sans didn’t stop his retreat. “What? Screw me, what about her? She’s in danger! I’ll be fine!”

“Sans, would you want Frisk to see you like this? Sick and cold?”

He rolled his eyes. Any other day he could say no, and wait until he was feeling better. But today, he was in a hurry. He needed to find her. To make sure she was safe. “Normally, no. But I need to make sure she is fine. Please, Undyne.”

She sighed. “Frisk is a strong girl. She’ll be okay. What would she want, though? For you to be healthy, or sick and miserable?”

He was close to the door, his fingertips just reaching the door knob. Stay and get healthier for Frisk, or go and find Frisk. He sweated, his skull glossy from the shining light. He stared at Undyne, watching her concerned expression. He looked over at Papyrus, who was still shocked about the spear, but he looked at his brother with worry. Was he going to lose Sans, again? Sans’ hand shook, his fingertips brushing against the doorknob. He sighed.

“Fine. But we are searching for her within the next hour.”

Papyrus smiled. “Sure. But let’s make a plan first, alright?”

Sans nodded, walking towards the pile of clothes. He picked up the grey sweater. Grey? Really? He didn’t even know he had grey. Papyrus rushed into the kitchen, opening and closing cabinets. Undyne came down the stairs, patting him on the back.

“Thanks, buddy.”

He sighed. “Yeah.”

He walked to his room, throwing the dry clothes on the bed. Maybe he could reach out to her, telling her he felt it. Telling her he was coming. He called out for Frisk, hoping with all his might that she would hear him.

Frisk laid in bed, her eyes dried out. Tears stained the pillow. Her blankets were shuffled all over the bed, her limbs hanging out from under the blankets. She sighed. She would never see them. If her eyes had tears, she would have cried. But instead, she helplessly lied there, waiting for nightfall to come.

She closed her eyes. Suddenly, she saw a faint glow from between her eyelids. Confused, she opened up her eyes, seeing the faded red glow appear from beside her. Her soul? What was that doing? It grew brighter, brighter, blinding the girl. Suddenly, the light died down, showing a little image on her soul.

Sans.

“I’m coming for ya kid. Stay online the next hour, would ya?”

She smiled. He felt it before.

He smiled. She felt it. She heard him.

Hopefully soon they saw each other soon. Hope was all they were riding on now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! I already have the next couple of chapters going, so they'll be posted as soon as I'm done. 
> 
> Again, suggestions and ideas are always welcome. 
> 
> Thank you guys!


	4. Video Chats

Frisk turned on her laptop, logging into every social media and contacting website she was a member too. Sans didn’t say when he would call, or even on what website he would call with. Maybe he wasn’t using a website. Frisk got up from her bed, sprinting across the room to grab her phone. She turned the vibrator on, surfing through the numerous pages she had opened, waiting to see that Sans was online.

Her computer crashed. Too many websites opened. The screen turned black, allowing Frisk to stare back at her reflection. She looked defeated. Happy, but defeated. Her hair fell flat, her eyes sagged. She couldn’t let Sans see her like this. She had to convince him that she was alright at the least, just so he wouldn’t worry about her. The computer booted up again, giving time for Frisk to head off to freshen herself up.

She splashed some water on her face, hoping to lift her eyes again. Just incase, she threw on some make up, trying to make it look as normal as possible. She brushed her hair, deciding to throw her hair up in a ponytail. She figured that it would make her look somewhat better. She looked at herself in the mirror. She hoped she could convince him. However, she knew she wouldn’t in that top. Her usual purple bed shirt looked tired and worn out. She changed into a light blue top, one with a lower cut.

She bounced on her bed, grinning. She felt like she was a schoolgirl waiting for her boyfriend to call her. She paused, staring at the computer screen. Was she…? Nah. That would be silly. She was too excited to pick out any feelings or details.

She surfed through the open websites, keeping her phone on her lap. Now all she had to do was wait.

* * *

 

“Hey, I’m sorry about the spear earlier. I just didn’t want him to run off.”

Papyrus sat the cup of hot chocolate before Undyne. “IT’S ALRIGHT. I SEE WHAT YOU MEAN THOUGH.”

Sans, now changed in drier clothes, came into the kitchen. He was still cold, but the grey sweater and black jacket helped to bring in a lot more heat. He sat down in the empty seat across Undyne, avoiding eye contact for the moment. Should he let them know about him going to call Frisk? Or should they make a plan, and use Frisk’s instead? He wasn’t sure. Undyne was about to question him, but Sans was saved by the mug of hot chocolate set before him.

“BONE APPETITE, SANS!” Papyrus grinned, hoping Sans would catch on to his joke.

“Heh. Good one, Pap.”

Papyrus smiled. He was slowly returning to his old self. The trio sat in silence, Sans and Undyne occasionally sipping from their mugs. Sans was wondering what he should do. Call Frisk first and go off of her plan? Or listen to their plan first? Maybe he could use parts from both plans.

“So… any ideas?” Undyne said, trying to break the uneasy tension.

Sans shook his head. “I was hoping you would know.”

Sans sipped from his mug again, watching as Undyne and Papyrus sat in thought. He checked how much of his drink he had left. He could take it all in one swig. They wouldn’t let him leave until it was all gone. Tipping it back, he chugged the rest of the hot chocolate, his insides warming up. He gently placed the mug on the counter, watching his thoughtful friends again. Hopefully they wouldn’t question him.

“Hey, can I take a quick nap?” Sans tried to make his face tried looking.

Undyne laughed. “Ha! The sleep master asking to take a nap. That’s a new one.”

She looked over at Papyrus, who merely shrugged. Sans knew he was in the clear once Papyrus said yes.

“Yeah, why not.”

“HAVE A GOOD REST, BROTHER.”

He smiled, pushing himself from the table. “Heh. Thanks. Hopefully you guys come up with something.”

Sans turned the corner, slowly dragging himself along. He wanted to run up the stairs, but he knew he would have gotten caught. He had to take it slow, all the way up, closing the door behind him. Taking extra precaution measures, he lined the bottom of his door with blankets, locking the door on the way to his desk. He didn’t want anyone to hear him. He didn’t want anyone to come in. He just wanted it to be him and Frisk.

He sighed. He was extremely excited. He was extremely nervous. What if something bad happened to her? What if she didn’t want to come back? He would be heartbroken, more than he could ever imagine. His love for her would be destroyed....

No, he couldn’t tell himself that. He loved her still, no matter how much it hurt him.

He stared at his computer screen.  _ Password?  _ He smiled, typing away at his keyboard.  _ DeterMINEation _ . He didn’t want it to be her name, incase she somehow got ahold of his laptop. This was his way of doing that cliché ‘hey I love you so I’m going to use your name for my password’ all while still being witty. He thought it was clever.

His laptop brought him to his home screen, the background a picture of Papyrus, Frisk and him. They were building snowmen. Papyrus’ tall and realistic sculptures put Frisk’s mediocre snowman and Sans’ snow pile to shame. He picked out a special monster voice chat. It was only available to monsters because humans didn’t want to have intermingled species.

The purple and blue patterns (modeled after Frisk’s sweater) decorated the page. He pulled Frisk’s contact out, watching the green dot to make sure she was still online. He wasn’t sure how long she was waiting for him. He didn’t care. He couldn’t wait any longer to talk to her. He clicked the button, the screen popping into a call. He hoped he didn’t make a fool of himself.

He waited. Frisk’s picture was centered in the circle, her smiling face and squinting eyes making Sans all fuzzy inside. He was smiling, not even realizing the screen change. Frisk had appeared on the screen, her movements a little sketchy.

“Took you long enough!”

Sans’ heart melted hearing her voice again. It had been forever since he saw her, heard her voice. He couldn’t help but fall in love all over again. God, that sounded stupid. He hoped he wasn’t blushing too bad.

“Woah, a simple ‘hello Sans’ would have done.”

She stuck her tongue out. “Hello Sans.” She mocked his voice, smiling at the end.

“Hey, kid. How’ve you been?” He smiled at her. He missed this. He missed her. He wished she would come back.

“Eh. Meetings, interviews. Never really get a moment of peace.”

“So, you’ve been worked  _ to the bone _ ?” He smiled

Frisk giggled. “Ya know, I missed your jokes. Oddly enough.”

“We’ve all missed you too kid. Oddly enough.” He laughed.  _ ‘I missed you a lot too.’ _

She leaned in closer. The lower cut from her shirt dipped down, her breast starting to show. Sans’ eyes trailed there, immediately looking up and away. If he wasn’t a blueberry by now, he definitely was. Goddamn magic controlling hormone shit. He was just glad she couldn’t see his bottom half.

“Hey, listen.” Sans nervously laughed, desperately trying not to look down her shirt. “I only got a few minutes. Big ol’ Kate will come in pretty soon.”

She leaned back, allowing Sans to sigh. _ ‘Common buddy, control yourself.’  _ “Heh. Big ol’ Kate?”

She shrugged. “You know those people who think their all that? And think that everyone just loves them? But in reality is just a dick? Yeah… that accurately describes her.”

Sans laughed. “That’s how she is? Heh, she sounds like a real thrill.”

Frisk stopped a moment, staring back at Sans. “Was… was that,” she cringed. “Was that a sex pun?”

She started to giggle. Sans stared back at her, watching her laughter grow. Sans began to giggle, unsure of what was so funny. 

“What was so funny about it?” Sans asked, confused as to why the human was in a fit of laughter. She paused for a moment, watching Sans’ confusion. She bursted out laughing again, Sans awkwardly laughing along with her.   

“Hey, so, time crunch? Remember?” Sans watched the human slowly die down, their seriousness becoming hard to take. Sans nodded his head forwards, rolling his hand. He hoped she understood that he wanted her to continue. Otherwise he was an idiot bobbing his head and waving his hand back and forth.  

She sighed. “Well, before you called, I thought of two plans.” She gave out a short laugh, her smile beginning to fall. “You’re not really going to like either of them though.”

Sans started to become worried. “What are they?”

“Well, my first idea was to, um,” She paused, unsure of what she wanted to say. “Let’s just reset the timeline. Then, I’ll make friends with you guys all over again and just avoid this whole situation in the first place!”

“No. You’re not doing that. You know exactly what’s going to happen.” She was quiet. She waited for Sans’ rampage, waiting for her to feel terrible about what she was about to say.

“You’re not… You know that messing with timelines causes more bad things to happen. Do you really want her to come back?”

Her eyes widened. “What? No! It would just be one reset, nothing terrible. Sh- It can’t come back after just one reset.” She knew it wasn’t one reset. There were a few more before hand. Maybe more than she could remember. But, it can’t come, can it?

“Frisk.” She looked up at him, her arms hanging loosely in front of her. He knew about all the resets, all the timelines. She couldn’t just keep making him wake up to a new reality everyday.  “Promise me. Please don’t press it.”

“I promise Sans.” Her voice grew quiet, her head hanging. “I’m sorry.”

“What’s.. what’s the next idea?” He was worried. It was the first thing she brought up. She didn’t even seem phased about it. He made her promise to not reset, but he wasn’t sure. He forgot about loopholes. Dammit. He couldn’t be sure now. All he had was hope. Hoping she wouldn’t reset. 

“The second idea? There… are some issues with this plan.”

Sans rolled his eyes. “Like what?”

“Well, there are some people… who have to agree?”

Sans wasn’t even sure where this one was going. “Care to explain this?”

“Well… you remember Flowey, right?”

“Do you really…?” Sans eyed her, an increasing smirk growing on his face. 

She smiled, holding her hands up in defense. “Hey! Hear me out! You guys should send me some golden buttercups, alright?” She turned around pointing to an empty table. “I could put them over there!”

Sans eyed her. “How does this help you?”

She laughed. “Well, duh! I get flowers.” Her voice dropped, leaning closer to the screen. Her shirt dipped a bit, Sans accidentally seeing a little bit of her breast. _ ‘You’re killing me, kid.’ _ He tried to avoid the region, focusing more on her (pretty) face. 

“Send me flowers. But put Flowey in the vase. Send them anonymously. Only way they’d get inside. They wouldn’t like you guys sending me gifts.” She placed her hand over her mouth, pausing for a moment. Sans stared back at her, confused. 

“Kid-”

“Shh.” Her finger laid on her lips, her head turned to the side. Her eyes darted all over, watching, waiting. She slowly turned back to Sans, her finger still over her lips. After a few moments, she released her finger, leaning back to talk. 

“Thought I heard her.” Her voice had gotten quieter. “Then, Flowey’s gonna help me get out of here.”

Sans snickered. “Flowey? Really?”

She smiled. “Don’t worry about him. He’s got no other choice.”

“I don’t know whether to be scared or happy about that.”

Sans heard a heavier sound. “Frisk?”

“Shh. I gotta go. Just send them to me. Please. I’ll get it from here.”

“But, wait! Where do I-” The screen cut short, the lively screen full of Frisk turned dark, popping itself back into the blue and purple screen. Sans shut the laptop down. He should probably go downstairs. 

“WELL, MAYBE WE COULD SEND A THOUGHTFUL LETTER! THAT’LL SURELY GET THEM TO RELEASE THE HUMAN FRISK!” Papyrus said, removing himself from the table. He found a sheet of paper and a pencil, and began to scribble down words. 

“Really? A letter? Letters don’t work! You know that! Remember back in the underworld?”

Papyrus shrugged. “IT IS WORTH A SHOT, DEAREST FRIEND.”

“I think we should march up to them, and beat in their faces! That’ll surely get them to release Frisk!” Undyne cracked her knuckles. 

“Actually, “ Sans said, pretending to act groggily from his ‘nap.’ “Probably isn’t the best idea. You really shouldn’t  _ pick a bone _ with them.” He smiled. He felt better after seeing Frisk. Not much (the reset conversation put him on edge), but enough to gain some of him back. He liked being himself again. Mopey Sans wasn’t too much fun. 

Papyrus groaned, receiving a small chuckle from Undyne. “Well, what do you suggest, wise one?” 

Sans heard her sarcasm, making a face at her. “Even though you won’t like it, I think you should-”

“No! I’m not writing a letter!” She folded her arms. 

“COMMON, UNDYNE. IT’LL BE FUN!”

“Fine! But Sans has to stay and help!”

Sans held his hands up. “Sorry, I don’t have a _ word  _ for it.”

Papyrus’ eyes widened. “I probably couldn’t  _ lead _ you a hand. It’d be terrPENble. You wouldn’t want this  _ emale  _ helping you out.”

Papyrus shrieked, covering his ears with his hands. “STOP INFLICTING YOUR HORRIBLE PUNS ON US, SANS!”

“Sorry, Undyne had PENssured me into it.”

Undyne cringed. “Fine, fine! I’ll write the damn letter, just knock it off with your horrible puns.”

“Thanks, BASS. Hey, one of you ping Mettaton for me. Invite them back over here for a PENty.” He smiled, listening to Papyrus’ fits as he walked out. Now to find that stinkin’ flower…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plan to have this story totally finished by the end of the month, so for all of you wondering how much longer you need to wait, there's your answer. 
> 
> Lots of ideas running in my head, you'll just have to wait and see what they are. Also, return of characters that you haven't heard from in a while appear in the next chapter (hopefully posted by Thursday 8/11).
> 
> Again, suggestions and ideas are always welcome. Thank you guys for your support thus far!


	5. Rough and Bumpy

"Oh yes~” He took the piece of paper from the child’s hand. “Of course I’ll sign this for you!” He scribbled his name on the photo, handing it back to the child. “Come again, darling!”

“You done yet? Kinda bored over here.” Burgerpants removed the smoke from his mouth, blowing it into perfect circles. The bud hung loosely from his fingers, his back leaning against a nearby wall.

“Oh, quiet you. Shouldn’t you be selling MTT Brand Merchandise©?” Mettaton fabulously pointed a finger to an unattended stall, crawling with screaming fans.

Burgerpants rolled his eyes. “Fine. Not like I was having any fun here, anyways.”

He walked off, sitting himself down on the chair. He threw the bud into the crowd, no one bothering to move around the still burning bud.

Mettaton had walked back to his cabin, relaxing on the pink couch. He had stayed in his EX form, finding that this form of him was more enjoyable by humans, and absolutely more fabulous on his standards. He had gotten Alphy’s to create his EX form to be more energy efficient,  allowing him to last the full day in this form, charging up at night.

Mettaton was living the dream. He managed to live better than the rest of his friends, the humans becoming more accepting to his fabulous ways than his friend’s kinder ways. Who could resist Mettaton though? They probably saw his underworld programs, and just couldn’t wait for more. That’s what Mettaton thought, anyways.

Sometimes he missed his friends, his fame and fortune blinding him from his memories sometimes. However, when he got chances like this, to just sit back a relax. Think about his past memories. His 12 viewers in the underworld started this worldwide fame. He was grateful for his underworld fame, allowing him to achieve his lifelong goal; being famous.

He heard a knock on his door. Excited he opened the door, revealing a slightly irritated Burgerpants. “Never doing merch again.”

“Do you still want this job, darling?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Then you do MTT Brand Merchandise© selling.”

“Ugh. Fine. Here. It’s for you.” He handed Mettaton a phone, his wrist lazily hanging. Mettaton snatched the phone, yelling at Burgerpants for his horrible posture.

“If you want to be famous, start with your posture!” Mettaton yelled after him, receiving a ‘friendly’ hand gesture in return. He placed the phone to his ear.

“Hello, darling?”

“Aye, Mettaton! How’s the world tour, punk?”

He smiled. “It’s just amazing. I’m nearing the end, however. I should be back in town any day now.”

“Great! Sans actually wanted you back real soon anyways. Don’t know why though.”

“UNDYNE IS CORRECT, METTATON.”

He held the phone away from his ear, listening to Papyrus’ energetic voice fill the room. He smiled. “I’ll be back in a few days, darlings. Tell Sans not to worry.”

“Great! We’ll see you soon, then!”

“Wait!” He paused a moment, making sure they were still on the line. “How’s Alphy’s doing?”

“Hehehe, she’s just fine. Misses you like crazy though. She’ll lose her mind when she finds out you’re coming back.”

Mettaton smiled. “Tell her I miss her. And that I can’t thank her enough for the new energy supply.”

“Will do.”

“GOODBYE METTATON. SAFE TRAVELS!”

He smiled, holding the phone away from his ear. “See you later, darlings.”

He wondered what Sans wanted. Either way, he was excited to see his friends. But first, he flipped his hair, he had to deal with all of these fans! “Hello darlings~”

* * *

 

“Seriously?” His preppy voice irritated Sans. He still wasn’t sure how he would fit into Frisk’s plan. He hoped this was worth it.

He sighed. “Yes, seriously.”

Flowey laughed. “Ha! I always knew she was an idiot! Trying to get me to help her? Now that’s hilarious.”

Sans’ eye began to shine a faded blue, trying not to lose his cool. Just get him to say yes… “Don’t call her that. Just get your stupid little pot on the truck and help her out.”

Flowey eyed Sans. “No.”

Sans sighed, pulling over a chair. It was soft and cushiony, one of Sans’ favorite chairs at Frisk’s house. Flowey had been placed in Frisk’s bedroom, keeping her company when she was around. He was resistant at first, not wanting to ‘trap his beautiful vines in that disgusting pot,’ but after a lot of convincing (and a little bit of arguing), Frisk got him into the pot, bringing him up aboveground. Flowey enjoyed it most when Frisk wasn’t there, he could escape his pot and roam around the house. Frisk knew that, discovering him out of his pot one day, but she didn’t have an issue with it, as long as he stayed inside. Flowey didn’t argue with that, trying to avoid talking to Sans in the first place.

Flowey was living the dream… then this idiot showed up, begging him to be part of a plan. Ha! How weak. Sans, pleading to Flowey? Who would have guessed that? Flowey was enjoying it. Finally trashbag was suffering. He was going to take advantage of it.

“Listen. I don’t really want to be here-”

“Then leave.” Flowey smiled. “Goodbye!” He waved a leaf at him, trying to get Sans to leave him alone.

“Heh. Good one.” Sans rolled his eyes. “You know if you just said yes, I’d be out of your soil faster.”

“I know. I just enjoy your suffering.” Flowey was beaming, trying to get Sans more irritated. Then, something may go right today. About an hour before hand, Flowey had been toppled on by his flower food, the heavy bag crushing the tips of his roots. They still hurt now.

Sans looked up, his eye glowing brighter than before. Normally, Flowey would have been slightly intimidated, worried that Sans could snap and end up killing him. But Flowey knew that Frisk would be furious with him if Sans killed Flowey. And, with that knowledge, Flowey could be a little more confident with his taunting.

He laughed. “Going to kill me, smiley trashbag?”

Sans smirked. “Want to. Can’t though.”

Flowey frowned. He wasn’t even trying to torture him. He just sat there, staring off into the distance. He wasn’t even playing his games. He knew he had to get Sans more interested. “So, uh, Sansy.” He looked up, eyeing the yellow flower. “I’ll say yes-”

“Great.” He got up, pushing the chair back to it’s spot, looking back at Flowey.

“Uh-”

“Easier than I thought. Thanks, weed.” He snapped his finger, flashing blue light into Flowey’s eyes. He disappeared, Flowey’s bet hanging just off his lips.

“Shit!” He screamed, throwing his leaves up in distress. He heard a knock on the window, whipping his stem around. He saw furry knuckles rapping on the window.

“No curses, Flowey.” Toriel’s soft voice seeped through the slightly cracked window, leaving him shocked as she walked away. He really couldn’t get a break today. He sighed, dropping his stem down. He saw a faint blue glow on the ground, slowly lifting his head up. Sans.

“Oh, you’re going to need this.” He dropped a sheet of paper in front of Flowey, disappearing behind a sheet of blue. Flowey inched closer, peering down at the note.

_‘Truck comes at 9:00 am tomorrow. Find the pot of flowers. There will be more info there. I’ll be at the house to make sure you left, so don’t pull any ideas, you freakish weed.’_

Flowey pursed his (non-existent) lips. That bastard. He actually had to go through with this. What did he even get himself into?

* * *

 

Flowey sat in the dark corners of the closet, watching the time tick by on the watch he stole from Frisk’s drawer. It was 7:50 in the morning, and he was hoping Sans forgot about this. He was hoping he wouldn’t have to go anywhere.

His eyes laid on the door, watching the brass knob. His eyes grew hazy, blurring in and out of vision in the dark closet. He had brought a tiny flashlight with him so he could see the watch, determining earlier that it was hard to see. 7:51. That was the thing he hated about the human world. Time actually existed. People counted time. People had places to be a this specific time, and if you weren’t there, life moved on without you. The underworld, however, time wasn’t measured. There wasn’t this ‘day/night cycle’ that the humans were crazy about. In the underworld, time was just an imaginative. They used words like later, soon, or now. General terms for general times.

He looked at the watch again. 7:52. That was the other irritating thing. Time moved by so slow. But what was peculiar about time was that if you weren’t paying close attention to it, time sped up. You would forget about it, letting hours and hours go by before noticing. However, when you wanted to do something, or you were waiting for something, time was a dick. Time slowed down, ticking by patiently, watching you sweat in agony.

7:53. What the legit f-

Flowey eyed the door knob. Did it just move? He patiently watched the door, waiting for evidence to prove his sudden theory. After a moment, Flowey shook the feeling off, looking at his watch once again. 7:55. Only a few more minutes to go. Then he was home fre-

Two pairs of boney hands reached for him, scooping his pot up in the air. Flowey flinched, squeezing his eyes closed as the monster walked away. He slowly opened his eyes, looking up at the smiley bonehead before him. Sans reached for the outside door, Flowey wiggling out of his hands. He fell, his pot inches away from smashing, when he paused. Flowey was faced to the ground, his head inches away from the uncarpeted floor. Sans brought his finger up, violently flipping Flowey up right.

He held his head. “Coulda been a bit gentler, trash.”

Sans opened the door, walking with Flowey in the air beside him. “Coulda been on time weed, yet here we are.”

He took the plant down the road, the running truck in sight. “Why does she even need me?”

Sans shrugged. “For company? She didn’t really give me the whole break down on the plan.”

“Yet you trust her?”

“Yeah. She’s my friend.”

Flowey smirked. He pretended to cough, attempting to hide his words in between it. “Heheh. You mean girlfriend. Heheh.”

Sans raised his finger, tipping Flowey face first to the ground. His petals dragged on the sidewalk. “Uh, hey! Flip me upright!”

Sans flipped him back. “She’s not my girlfriend.”

“Yet.” He smirked, bracing for another sudden tip. But, it never came.

“Just help her out. Do what the note says. If it were me, you wouldn’t even be considered part of the plan. But for some reason, she trusts you. Don’t break it.” Sans lowered Flowey into the truck, shutting the doors behind him.

“Don’t mess this up.” He said through the sliver left. He closed the door, the light from the sun shut out, darkening the room. He heard the truck start, a flashy dim light providing a small amount of light for him. He looked around, finding the note Sans had mentioned. He positioned himself to the light, squinting to see the faded writing.

_‘Still hate that pot? Great, ‘cuse your getting a new one. Get yourself in the flower vase. Hide yourself. Don’t be seen. Frisk will fill you in on everything else. Good luck, I guess.’_

Flowey looked at the ugly purple vase. There was no way he was getting into that. He looked around. There wasn’t anything else in the truck. It was literally him and that vase. He heard the truck roll to a stop. He searched around, hearing the slamming of a door. In panic, he leaped into the purple vase, blending himself in as best as he could. The truck started up again. Flowey sighed. Hopefully he wouldn’t need to be in here long. His vines already cramped up. He hoped this was worth it. He’d get her back eventually.

* * *

 

Frisk stared out the window, watching the cars go by. She wondered which one Flowey was in. She raised an eyebrow. Is Flowey even coming? Would this plan even work? What are the chances Flowey would even go through with the plan? She spun around, racing for her laptop. The screen lit up, flashing her lockscreen. It was the same picture of her friends in the picture frame. She tried putting images of them everywhere. So she could always remember them.

She logged on to her computer, pulling open the video chat system she used earlier. Hopefully Sans was online…

He wasn’t. Like usual. She wasn’t sure why. He had seemed so happy to see her, even getting flustered and choking up on his jokes. Why he choose to ignore her, she didn’t know. She pondered it a little, her mind taking her crazy places. ‘What if he was busy fighting some random monsters- bad, evil monsters?’ ‘What if he was napping whenever she checked?’ ‘What if he was actually busy?’ She laughed. How could Sans be busy? He never worked a day in his life. ‘What if he liked her?’

She rolled her eyes. Just because she had a slight crush on him didn’t mean she had to force him into it. She paused. She… no. No, there was no way! It wouldn’t be possible! She was a human, and he… he was a flippin’ skeleton! There was no way…

Not if she thought like that, however. Maybe there was a way. But like she started this whole mess of a conversation (with herself) out, she can’t force her _feelings_ on him. Ugh, she cringed at the thought. There wasn’t anything bad about Sans, in fact, she loved everything about him. Just the thought of her and him, it was too out there. Too random. She needed more sleep. Her mind was taking crazy turns.

She heard a knock, quickly shutting down her laptop. The door to her room slowly creaked open, Frisk scrambling to shove her laptop under her pillow. She sat in front of it, just incase it was a little noticeable. A man walked in, holding a purple vase of yellow buttercups. She sighed. He pulled through. She would have to thank him a million times for that.

She assumed he was a delivery man, his dark brown tunic and clipboard a dead give away. He placed the vase of flowers on a nearby table, which happened to be the spot she pointed out to Sans. At least someone here in this town understood home decor. She had to remodel her whole room because it was too bland and boring. She liked it better, the soft yellow contrasting the darker blankets that were on her bed. It felt more like a room to her, and not an office.

He handed her his clipboard. “Can you sign here young lady?” He pointed out a dotted line, handing Frisk a pen. She traced her name, handing the clipboard back to the man.

She raised an eyebrow, hoping Sans did what she asked. “Who were these sent by?”

The man shrugged. “I dunno. Wasn’t a card on them or anything. They were checked down though, incase, ya know…” He trailed off, hoping Frisk would understand. She did. And she hated that she did.

“Well, thank you.” The man smiled, walking out of her room. She scurried to the door, closing it for more privacy. She listened, waiting for the footsteps to disappear.

“You can come out now, Flowey.”

He came out from inbetween the flowers, scowling at her. “I’ve been touched in places I never want touched ever again. They cut my roots, they sprayed some shit on me. Get me out, now.”

Frisk smiled. Good to see an old friend didn’t change. She walked over to her closet, pulling out a pot she saved. It was white, the paint and edges were chipping. Normally, Flowey would have protested, but he was injured and hurt in so many ways that he could care less. Frisk could give him poop and he wouldn’t care… Actually, yes he would.

He crawled over into the pot, settling in the new soil. It felt better on his damaged ends. “Why the hell,” he turned to Frisk, scowing. “Do humans torture flowers the way they do.” His voice was short and snappy, only adding to Frisk’s humor.

“You think this is funny? I almost died back there Frisk. Died. And you think this is funny?” He deepened his voice, positioning himself to look bigger. “You are disgusting.”

She got up, her laughter thinning. “Shh! Be quiet. You can’t yell in here.”

Flowey sighed, his blank expression staring back at Frisk’s smiley one. “Why do you want me here?”

“Well, I actually didn’t need you-”

“Rude! I spent the past three hours cramps and pruned in that shit excuse for a vase and this is what I get? You saying this was for nothing? I swear to the devil below me, I will rip your eyes out faster than you can say-”

“Flowey, please. Also, no swearing.”

Flowey scoffed. “Oh, so you _and_ Toriel are in on this?”

Frisk grinned, picking the flowers out of the vase. She laid a few on the table. “Ha, that’s great.” She paused, a flower loosely hanging from her fingers. “Does this… does this bother you?” She nodded her head to the flowers on the table.

Flowey rolled his eyes. “No, sure. Sure. Kill my kind in front of me. I don’t care.” Frisk shrugged, continuing to place more flowers on the table. Flowey’s eyes flashed on her.

“What? You said it was okay.”

“What did you need me for? I’m sick of this shithole already.”

Frisk threw a pen nearby at Flowey, barely missing the demonic yellow being. “Hey! Watch it!”

“You swear, I throw pens.”

Flowey smiled. “You’re becoming more and more like me everyday. I love it!”

Frisk glared at him. “Can it, flower.” She pulled the little foil packet out from the bottom of the vase, smiling. “Found it.”

Flowey eyed her. “What? A silver packet? Wow, you saved us all Frisk. Couldn’t have done it without you.”

Frisk shook her head. “I liked it better without you here.” She mumbled, smiling.

“I liked it better without you too!” Flowey folded his leaves. “At least the darkness didn’t talk back to me.”

Frisk laughed. “What have you been doing while I’m gone?” She opened the packet, walking away into the kitchen.

“Stuff.”

“Yeah? Like what?” She called out, a few drawers slamming every now and then.

“Secret stuff.”

“Is my room a mess?” She said, walking back out with a knife in hand.

“What? No, of cour- Hey. Calm down buddy. I was only joking with you earlier.” He eyed the knife, watching as her smile increased.

“What? You mean this?” She pointed the tip at him, her grin growing.

“Hey, what happened to us being best friends? Forever? And our matching sweaters and… and… please, Chara. Please don’t kill me…” His eyes started to swell, his stem and leaves rattling.

Frisk’s eyes widened, placing the knife on the table. She wrapped her arms around his pot, picking him up. He buried his face in her sweater, his shaking body calming down. Suddenly, he popped up, sticking back his leaves. “Uh, uh… who are you?”

Frisk placed the pot back on the table, giving a comforting smile. “Frisk…?”

Flowey sat there for a moment, his face turning from relief to annoyance. “Don’t tell anyone, or I’ll kill you.”

“Tell anyone what?” She picked the knife back up, returning back to her job.

“Tell everyone that break down just happened! And… and… shut up.” He quieted down upon the realization of Frisk’s response, folding his leaves. He watched Frisk bust open the packet, sprinkling bits and pieces of it over the knife. She brought it back out to the kitchen, opening and closing a few more cabinets. He waited. Maybe she was lying. Maybe it wasn’t Frisk. He nervously waited, watching the smiley girl come out of the kitchen.  “What’s the plan?” He asked timidly, nervous that a certain girl would take over.

She smiled, making Flowey more nervous. “Well, I don’t want to tell you. You might get even more nervous.”

Flowey eyed her. “Tell me.”

“Remember when you first met me?”

“Yes…” She sat down, staring out the window. “Remember what you said to me?”

“I mean, Frisk. T-that was a long time ago.” He was unsure of where this was headed.

“It’s kill or be killed.” He remembered that. He wasn’t sure which time she was talking about. He had told her multiple times. He didn’t want to remember. He hated that save power. He hated it.

“You told me that. Well, I think I’m using that saying now. But, with a twist, I guess.” She looked over at Flowey, who sat there horrified, fearing for his life. She gasped, running towards him. “I’m not killing myself. Or you. I’m Frisk, alright? The plan? I wanted to fake my death. Get out of here. That’s why Sans didn’t know this. That’s why he couldn’t tell you anything. I didn’t want him freaking out. You can’t say anything. Please. You know I’d be dead in a heartbeat. Please, don’t say anything.” She teared up, hugging the already crying flower. They sat in silence, their soft whimpers and cries the only audible sound. Frisk hugged as much of him as she could, being careful not to crush him.

“I promise, Frisk…”

* * *

 

What could she be planning? Sans sat in the living room with Papyrus and Undyne, reading aloud their letter and correcting it. He was sort of listening, getting lost in his own thoughts more. No one seemed to notice, however. He was grateful for that.

“DEAR FRISK’S HOST.” Papyrus said, reading the letter in his most elegant voice.

“What? No! It should read, ‘You Frisk Stealing Idiot.’” Undyne said, reaching for the pen.

“SANS, WHO’S SHOULD WE GO WITH?”

“Pap’s.” Undyne shot him a death look. “What? Are you trying to make them keep her?”

“Yeah, you’re right.” They continued reading the letter. What could Flowey even be used for? It wasn’t like he was all for cooperating. He didn’t have a good history with that. Maybe Frisk didn’t even need him. Maybe he was a prop in her plan.

“Sans? Common, I’m right. Right?”

“Huh? What did you say again?”

“I THINK THIS LINE SHOULD SAY, ‘YOU ALL ARE MEANIES.’ BUT UNDYNE SAYS NO. SHE WANTS IT TO BE ‘GIVE US FRISK OR DIE.’”

Sans laughed. “I think both of you are out on this one. Just ask for her back, politely. You don’t want to pick a bone with these humans.” Papyrus groaned, scribbling down new information.

“PLEASE GIVE US FRISK, POLITELY.” Sans laughed. “No! Not like that! Give it to me.” Undyne snatched the paper, erasing what Papyrus had wrote.

Why Flowey? Why couldn’t he been there to save her? All she had to do was give him her address. He could have just teleported there and already save her. But the stupid computer cut her short. He wasn’t even sure if Flowey went to the right spot.

“PLEASE AND THANK YOU, PAPYRUS THE SKELETON.”

“What? Hey! I wrote half of that. Where’s my name?” Undyne lunged for the paper, accidentally ripping it in the process.

“Guess you guys are going to have to write a new _piece_ (of paper).” Sans says, edging his shoulder. “Eh, eh, get it?”

“I’ll get the paper.”

“Grab a skele-ton.” Sans said, grinning.

“HURRY DEAR FRIEND. DON’T LEAVE ME WITH THESE HORRIBLE PUNS.”

* * *

 

“Ready?” Frisk looked over at Flowey, who was nodding his head. “Remind me one last time, so I don’t mess it up.”

He felt bad for her. He just didn’t admit it. He didn’t want her to be cooped up all the time. He knew how terrible it felt. So they made a deal. Frisk’s freedom for Flowey’s freedom. She cried, a lot actually, almost making him call off the deal. But he couldn’t wait to see the outside world. He couldn’t wait to be away from the threat Frisk may impose on him. As long as Chara was around, he wasn’t safe.

She sighed. “Alright. I’m going to set the dummy here. You have to scope out the area, giving me a signal when they are close enough to hear me. Then, you’ll meet me by this window after I scream, carry me down. We’ll run away on foot.”

He nodded. He wasn’t sure he could carry her out the window. Sure, he was strong. So strong even. Stronger than he even knew. He was just worried about dropping her. He didn’t want it to be his fault. “Are you sure this is the best option?”

She nodded. “Unless I reset the timeline. But I already said no to that. Last possible option. And, I got vetoed on it many times anyways.”

Flowey smiled. At least someone was looking out for her. He crawled out the window, swinging from pipe to pipe. He grabbed a ledge, almost losing his grip a few times. He planted himself on the roof, watching the front door. He wasn’t even sure he could be heard. He wanted a practice call, but he knew Frisk would expect him to carry out the plan from there. He just had to wait.

That sun moved slower than a fricken snail. How much slower could this stupid ball of energy move? Actually, if anyone was listening to his thoughts, don’t test that theory. He was extremely bored. Frisk was right about no one visiting her. It had been four hours and not a single soul had entered through her front door. She lived in a city. In an apartment building. Surely, someone had to be coming from their apartment. But no one came. He just had to watch out for an oversized limo and a cheeky girl with a yellow dress. Once that was found, he had to do the call. But, no one came.

It was getting darker to see. The sun was just above the horizon, the pink and blue sky illuminating the city streets. It was actually kinda nice seeing the sky for once, just sitting back and enjoying the… eh, nature. He wondered if it would be like that when he escaped. He looked back down at the street. No limo. No cheeky girl in a yellow dress. What could this lady be doing? What was Frisk doing? He wanted to know, but knew he would get yelled at for leaving his post. He just had to wait.

He liked the city streets at night. The dusky street lamps lighting one spot, while the rest of the light fluttered out around it. It was pretty. He wasn’t sure how long he was there, though. He didn’t find the limo. Except a black one about half an hour ago. It was long, really long. How long did a car need to be? Frisk said it was big, but that big? He wouldn’t have imagined it. He didn’t see a yellow limo. Or was it a yellow wearing girl? He couldn’t remember anymore. He crawled back down to the window, seeing Frisk her bed, crying. An older woman, one with a yellow dress, had her arm around her, comforting her. Flowey hid under the window, listening to the conversation. Boy, had he screwed up.

“Frisk, darling. It’s alright.” She was quiet for a moment. “I thought about what you said. We- I can’t keep you away from your friends. I’m sorry.”

Frisk remained quiet, her face still buried in her sleeves. The lady continued. “I figured some stuff out with the press. They really didn’t like what I did.”

Frisk raised her head, looking at the lady. “W-what did you do?”

“Er, to explain it simply, I told them you were no longer accepting questions. All disputes between your friends and humans needed to be handled legally, or else they would get a fine.”

“You can’t just hand out fines for writing a paper, Kate. You know that.”

The lady, now known as Kate, smiled. “You’re right about that Frisk. Which is why I pulled some strings and made a new rule.” Her grin grew as Frisk’s eye’s lit up.

“Does that mean-”

She nodded. “Yes, it does. But,” Frisk’s face fell. Flowey held his breath, waiting for the deal to unfold. “I just wanted to let you know that your friends, they won’t be bothered too much anymore.”

“What? How?”

“I pulled some more strings.”

“How many strings did you pull?”

She giggled. “More than you know.” Frisk’s smile grew. “As long as your friends take the simple tests that we created, then they can become out of the press’ question. With health regulations and safety tests done, the press can’t possible have anything to worry about.” Kate paused. “You guys could live out there on your farm, with whatever type of government you have, as a city.”

Frisk nodded. “What kinds of questions would they ask them?”

“Nothing too hard. Just regular health check ups and questions about them. To get to know them. If we can convince the press their harmless, they’ll leave you alone.” Frisk smiled. This was something they could do.

“Is there a catch with this?”

Kate sighed. “Waiting, I guess if you call that a catch. It’ll take time. You know the press. They report the stupid things. Give them time, and it’ll all be gone. A few hiccups here and there.” Flowey hung from the side of the window. He didn’t trust it. He knew there was a catch to it. He knew a thing or two about deal making.

“Thank you, Kate. So much.”

She gave Frisk’s back a few rubs. “You’ll be home by tomorrow night. You just have one meeting with the mayor to tell him about your departure, and then you can go back. So, get some rest. You can pack tomorrow morning. It’s late, anyways.”

Frisk hugged Kate’s waist, Kate letting out a giggle. “See you tomorrow, Frisk.” She left the room, slowly closing the door.

“You can come in now, Flowey.” Flowey nervously peeped his head in, offering weak smile.

“Hey Frisk.” He climbed in the window, returning himself to the pot. She sat there, silent. Flowey waited for her to say something. She looked up at him. “So, you know?” He nodded. “Guess we’re going home then. Pack whatever you brought with you for tomorrow.”

Flowey laughed. “Oh, you mean the flowers and poison and that ugly purple vase? Meh, I’ll pass.”

Frisk smiled. “Night, Flowey.”

He sighed, reaching for the light. “Night Frisk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is coming to a close (in about two to three chapters). Thank you guys again!
> 
> UPDATE: Sorry to anyone who was hoping for the second option I put on here earlier. I was having zero inspiration and a ton of trouble coming up with anything I remotely liked. I apologize to anyone who was really hoping for he second one, however it is hard to publish something you don't like or can't write. Again, I'm very sorry that this option couldn't work out. HOWEVER, the other summery I had posted I had a much easier time writing (and liking), so these will be up in a few days.


	6. Reunion Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Frisk are heading to a welcome home party meant for Mettaton and Burgerpants. However, things turn south when an unexpected guest shows up, trying to take over the world once again, taking every guest with her, except two. The unlikely team of Flowey and Sans join forces to save Frisk in the ultimate battle of good versus evil. But what happens afterwards? Do they stay in the same terrible timeline or start all over again?

The snow crunched under the car’s wheels. It would be the last time she would be in one of these fancy limos. She honestly didn’t care. It was boring to her anyways. Flowey on the other hand was amazed by the limo, trying to escape Frisk’s arm multiple times to explore the limo himself. She had let Flowey wrap around her arm, cutting off her circulation a bit. It was the easiest way of transporting him without being caught. 

She looked out the window. Stars. She almost forgot what they looked like. They were beautiful, more and more coming out to say hello the closer they got to her friends. They entered the trees, the tiny forest that surrounded their village reminding her of the underground. That was the goal, anyways. Trying to make everyone feel somewhat at home. This was the closest they could get. Since no one in Snowdin owned a car, the streets were far too narrow for a limo, let alone a car to enter through. The limo could only go so far in, dropping her off at the edge of the city. She would have to walk. She was lucky she only packed a backpack’s worth of stuff, otherwise she would have been dragging a lot across town. She hugged Kate, squishing Flowey in the process. The two, teary eyed, said their goodbyes, Frisk watching as the limo drove away. Finally. She was free of the press’ chains. She could be herself again. 

Frisk walked slowly, jogging her memory of the brief times she had here. The inn and shop, where the two rabbit sisters owned and shared, allowing Frisk to come in and visit when ever she needed. She thought about stopping here for tonight, but the thought of sleeping in her own bed won her over, continuing the journey home. 

She walked around the corner, passing Asgore’s and Alphy’s houses. She waved hello, the darkness preventing a response. She didn’t expect one, it was nearly midnight. She continued her walk, noticing different houses. 

“Could you be any slower?” Flowey whispered from inside her sweater. The cold air had nipped at her nose, her body shivering. She should have stopped at the inn. Or at least prepared for the sudden change of weather. The city was so far away and near a coastline, so everyday was like summer to her. She forgot that out here, the seasons changed. The snow fell lightly, draping the ground with a fresh coat of snow. She pulled at her sweater, trying to cover more of her face. She didn’t have any warmer clothes in her bag. She sighed, trudging on. She walked by more houses, more shops. Muffet’s Bakery, Undyne’s house, Mettaton’s house. 

She almost reached her house, her mission interrupted by a faint blue glow. Papyrus and Sans’ house was up ahead. The glow died down, Frisk hearing a softened sigh. She rushed closer, the opening and closing of a door slowing her pace. She was in front of their house, staring at the silhouette in the doorway. She couldn’t call out to it, she didn’t want to wake anyone else up. She could only watch it walk away, the lights in the house disappearing. 

She would surprise him tomorrow. Another breeze blew by, her ears becoming numb. She rushed to her house, closing the door to the winter air. Her house was surprisingly warm for not being there in a long time. She let her arm down, Flowey crawling off her arm and onto the floor. 

“Ah, warmth! Give it all to me.” He stretched his leaves out, trying to warm himself up. 

“How-?”

“I use your heat when you’re not here.” Flowey said, placing himself in front of a vent. Frisk shrugged it off. She was too tired to ask him. She shut the lights off, falling on top of her bed. Hopefully Flowey made it to his pot. Hopefully her body doesn’t kill her for sleeping in jeans. Hopefully…

* * *

 

The morning light shone through her room, toying with her eyes. It told her to wake up. It wanted her up. She rolled over. 5 more minutes. The light warmed her backside, Frisk smiling as she closed her eyes. She sat there, trying desperately to fall back asleep. It didn’t work. She looked at her clock, hoping it would be some random time like 6:00am and go back to bed. Her hopes fell. 10:10am. She groaned, rolling herself out of bed. She stumbled to the kitchen, looking through her cupboards to see what food she may have left. She smiled. A half eaten box of Temmie Flakes. She took a handful. Stale. She shrugged, eating them anyways. She missed monster food. 

“Thought you would have been in bed another hour.” Flowey said, eating out of his bowl. How did he…?

“Sun woke me up.” She really wanted to question Flowey. How did he even manage to do this stuff? She opened her mouth, only to close it. Her mind wasn’t up for this. She placed the box on the table, returning to her room. She was going to visit her friends today. She got more excited thinking about it, flying through her morning routine. She left her hair down, pulling herself into her usual purple striped sweatshirt. It had been forever since she seen her friends, she wanted to make herself recognisable. 

Sans grabbed the envelope off the counter, walking to the front door. “Pap, I’m e-mailing your letter!” He called out to his brother, receiving a muffled response. Since Papyrus had a day off from work today, he had dedicated it to cleaning up the house, starting with his room first. Sans didn’t care, as long as he kept out of his room and he was happy. 

Sans tugged at his jacket, the winter winds tickling his sides once again. He tucked away the letter, pulling out another from his jacket. He knew Papyrus and Undyne’s letter wasn’t the best thing. He decided to write one himself. A bit more heartfelt, and mainly directed to Frisk. He would hide their letter. Somehow. 

He walked down his porch, making his way down to the post office. Typically he would teleport, but he liked the numbed feeling the air gave his bones. It took his mind off of feeling emotions and put it on feeling in general. His bones rattled, the cold air taking ahold of his feelings. It began. It was faster and faster every time. He enjoyed that. That means the less time he had to feel. He shivered, pulling his jacket up a little more. 

“Sans?” He heard a voice behind him. Was that? No, it couldn’t. She was still in the city. He slowly turned around, his grin growing upon seeing the voice. Frisk. She smiled, running up to him. She flew into his arms, squeezing him. “Woah, hey, kid. Slow down.” She let go, her excitement causing a loss of words. 

“Hey.” She did a quick wave, dropping her hand to her side. Was she too excited? She hoped she wasn’t embarrassing herself. He smiled back, his hands stuffed inside his pocket. 

“Hey.” The two stood there, awkwardly smiling back to one another. Frisk shivered, pulling a little at her sleeves. Sans jolted, his face turned completely surprised. “Oh, uh, hey! Let’s go inside.” He placed an arm around her, the two stumbling into the bar Grillby had opened up on the surface, Grillbz. Frisk smiled upon sitting at the counter. At least she wasn’t the only one acting like a total idiot. 

Sans scooted on the seat next to her, flagging Grillby down. “The usual Grillbz.” He shook his head, returning to the back. Sans held on to the glass before him, his fingers gripping the glass. He stared down into it, occasionally looking before him. Frisk sat angled, resting her head on her arm. Conversation starter…

“So, uh,” She started, hoping to grab his attention. “How’ve you been?”

“Good, good. It’s been a bit bonley around here, but good. What about you, kid?”

She shrugged. “Tiring. Just pointless meetings after another.” Sans returned to his glass, the two returning back to their silence. Grillby had come out with their food, hesitantly placing it before Sans. “Thanks, bud.” He nodded, staring the two down before he left. 

_ Just talk to her, you idiot. She literally just came back, and here you are sitting like a dope.  _ “So, uh, Frisk. How’s living in the city?”

“Oh, uh, not too bad. Big and a little loud, but not too bad.” They fell back into silence again. Sans wished someone would save him. He was too flustered, too nervous. His long time crush and friend just returned and he couldn’t even manage to speak to her. He was so dumb. So, so dumb. 

“Are you alright?” Frisk asked, watching his surprised expression turn sour. “What? Oh yeah. I’m just dog-tired. That’s all.” 

Frisk knew it was a lie. He was doing that stupid look a little left thing again. “Sans…”

Sans knew she didn’t believe his lie. She was doing that stupid lip pout again. “Yeah?”

“You’re lying.” He smirked. “Can’t get anything past you, can I?” She stood her ground, watching the small skeleton laugh out his own failure. He sighed. “Frisk.. I.” He laughed again. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. Maybe he should just escape. He could, he had the power to escape. So why didn’t he? He could escape, tell her another time. She would understand? Right? Right?! Right-

“SEE? I TOLD YOU HE WOULD BE HERE!” Papyrus presented a hand to where Sans was seated, boasting at his correct guess. Undyne shook her head, walking in with him. They smiled, laughing a little as they walked inside. Papyrus leapt forwards, followed by a slow Undyne. She raised a finger, pointing it at the girl beside Sans. Papyrus didn’t care to notice, grabbing his brother by his shoulders. 

“YOU SENT THE LETTER, YES?” 

Sans laughed. “Didn’t have to.”

“Is that…?” Undyne questioned, walking closer to get a better view. “Oh my gosh, yes it is!” She ran in, throwing her arms around Frisk. Frisk wiggled her arms out from her side, returning her hug. “UNDYNE, I WOULD LIKE TO MEET THIS NEW HUMAN.”

Undyne released Frisk, stepping back as she shook her head. Papyrus smiled, immediately regretting what he had said. “OH, HUMAN! YOU HAVE COME BACK!”

Sans let out a giggle. Thank god for Papyrus showing up. Now he could delay the conversation until later without things being awkward. Papyrus and Undyne talked between Sans and Frisk, asking the same questions they painfully went through before. 

“Oh, Frisk! You’re just in time actually. Later tonight, Mattaton is coming back, and you could come to our ‘welcome back’ party!” Undyne said, waiting for her response. 

“Sure.” She looked over to Sans, who merely sat there. “It’ll be a great way to see all of you guys again.”

“WOWIE! THE HUMAN FRISK IS COMING! COME ALONG UNDYNE, WE NEED TO SET UP!” Papyrus dragged Undyne out of the bar, the two running off in different directions. Frisk turned back to Sans.

“So what-” 

“Common. You gotta get ready, right? Wouldn’t want you to be fashionably late to this thing.” He smiled upon his new fashion pun. Frisk shook her head, leaving the lingering question in her mind. He’ll have to answer it sooner or later. 

* * *

“That looks nice.” Sans said, repositioning himself on her bed. It had been too long since he had done something with her, so of course he offered to take her home, help her look as cute as he could make her, ya know, the usual things they did. … Maybe. 

She shrugged. “For a party?” She held a tight red dress up, reminding her of one she might wear to a prom. “Isn’t this too formal?”

“I guess.” Damn. 

She dug around in her closet a bit more. She pulled out a blue top, holding it against her body. “Meh. Good enough.” Sans nodded in agreement. It wasn’t exactly prom dress quality, but he didn’t care. She still looked cute in it. He just hoped he wasn’t blushing or anything. 

She went to the bathroom, returning several minutes later with jean shorts, and her hair in the braid she always wore. “I’m all set. What about you?”

She pointed at Sans’ clothes, the same blue jacket and black shorts he always wore. Sans shrugged. “They aren’t going to be paying any attention to me. So this is good enough.”

She smiled, walking out to the kitchen. “Did you tell him yet?” Flowey’s voice called after Frisk, whose head was buried in the fridge. 

Frisk groaned. “No. We’ll talk about it later.”

“Talk about what?” Sans walked out to the kitchen, standing near Flowey. Frisk brought the dish out of the fridge, placing it on the counter. 

“Telling you that Frisk thinks-”

“I said later Flowey.” Frisk said sternly, slamming the fridge shut. “Sorry, he just doesn’t know when to keep his mouth shut.” Frisk jabbed her words at Flowey. Sans looked at her funny. 

“Alright?” Frisk grabbed the dish full of treats, along with Flowey’s pot, and started walking to the door. “Ready to go?”

Sans nodded, staring at Flowey one last time. He stuck his tongue out at him, Sans rolling his eyes. The two walked out, heading off to town. 

“So where is this party anyways?”

Sans shrugged. “I dunno.” Frisk stopped, staring at Sans with disbelief. “Seriously?”

Sans smirked. “Hold on.” He took ahold of her hand, her heart stopping for a moment. What was he doing? Suddenly, blue flashed before them, Frisk finding herself in an house like area and not the snowy streets of Snowdin. She shook her head. Sans doing something stupid with her? As if.

She walked around, leaving the dish of goodies on the table. She managed to stay unnoticed, everyone was either immersed in conversation or anxiously waiting for Mettaton to arrive. She found her way back to Sans, who was hovered over the drink bar, looking for where the secret ketchup was hidden. 

“Damn place. There’s no ketchup here.” He sighed, turning to find Frisk behind him. “Oh, uh, hey.”

She smiled. “Hey.” Now or never. “So, what were you going-”

The crowd hushed, the doors violently swinging open. Music and smoke filled the room, Mettaton appearing within the mix. “Hello darlings~” 

He came into view, the crowd of monsters cheering. The smoke and music died back down. Everyone huddled around Mettaton, waiting to say hello. 

“I’m here too.” Burgerpants said as he walked in the empty space. “But no one cares.” He walked off to the corner, pulling out his headphones. He was going to enjoy something here. The crowd dispersed,  allowing Mettaton to search for his friends. “Undyne! Alphys! Pap!” He ran over to their group, squeezing them into a hug. Sans and Frisk walked over as Mettaton put them down. 

“Sansy!” He rubbed the top of his head, Sans letting out an embarrassed groan. “And is that Frisk and that little flower?” She nodded, smiling at Mettaton’s warm welcome. “It’s Flowey.” He snapped, continuing to be ignored by everyone. 

“F-Frisk! I didn’t know you c-came here!” Alphys said, holding her arms up for a handshake but also a hug. Frisk laughed, settling with a high five instead. She was glad her friends didn’t change. “You look so d-different!” 

Frisk shrugged. “Humans tend to grow and change. You all don’t, I guess. Except for you!” She looked over at Mettaton, who she now noticed was in his EX form. “How did this work?”

“Oh, Alphys suited me with a better power source. I last all day thanks to her!” Alphys huddled away. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

The group had continued to catch up, Papyrus even offering a special after party, catered with his spaghetti. Frisk leaned to Sans, whispering in his ear. “Did he get any better?”

“Heh. Good one.” Frisk snickered, continuing on with the conversation. She wondered why Sans didn’t talk as much. He definitely didn’t pull as many puns either. Maybe Papyrus created a rule? She wasn’t sure. 

She definitely could tell Mettaton was a little irritated with the stolen attention, but was happy all the same. It felt good to be back with her friends. It felt good to be back. 

“And then,” Undyne said. “He only marked the letter with his name! Then I, uh, sorted ripped the note and was forced to rewrite it, but this time my name was on it!”

“I WAS GOING TO WRITE IT ON THERE.”

“No you weren’t!”

“Who cares.” Flowey groaned, rolling his eyes. 

“I’m pretty sure he was going to, Undyne.” The group grew quiet. Was that? No, it couldn’t. It couldn’t. 

“What? Everyone at loss for words?” The voice continued. The group looked around at each other, trying to determine where the source of this demonic voice came from. Sans grabbed Frisk’s arm. She nervously stared at him. It couldn’t be. It can’t be. 

Sans watched her eyes fill with terror, the colorful green eyes slowly turning dark. They turned darker and darker by the minute, pushing any color out of her eye. How? How is she still alive? 

“Hey guys.”


	7. HER

"Why the long faces?” Frisk’s face flashed between hers and Charas, the looks of fear and demonic smiles swapping back and forth. Frisk dropped Flowey, hearing muffled complaints about the fall. Chara made her body move towards Undyne. “Oh! You! I remember you! Still haven’t dropped the fish smell, have you?”

Undyne stood, her ominous figure scaring her half to death, “H-hey! D-don’t say t-that about her.” Alphys piped in, immediately huddling back when Chara turned to her. “Wow! The quiet lizard thing gained some confidence? Who woulda guessed? I mean, it’s about time, really. Can’t be protected by fish brains over here forever. But, you know, there are plenty more fish in the sea.” Chara sent a threatening glare to Undyne. Frisk’s face had appeared, her pleading face trying to comfort Undyne.

Chara had swapped back to her dead eyes, walking over to Mettaton and Papyrus. “I mean, I prefer that body over that dumb rectangle one, but really? Side bangs? What are you, some emo freak?” She turned her head to the right. “Flowey.”

He tried holding his ground, shuddering at the dead eyes she gave him. It had to be Chara. “Oh and look who we have here! Big ‘ol Papyrus! Are you part of the Royal Guard yet?” She waited for a response. Papyrus trembled in fear. “No? How come? Is it because you’re too idiotic to do it?”

“Hey!” Sans said, his left eye already burning bright blue. “Don’t talk to him that way.”

Her devilish grin grew wider. “Sansy!” She walked over to him, attempting for a hug, but Sans stopped her, pushing her away. He couldn’t hurt her. Frisk was still in there, somewhere.

“Wow, Sans! Refusing my hug? I’m a little hurt, Sans. But not as hurt as you will be.” She laughed.

“What do you want?” Undyne peeped in, her confidence slowly regaining. It was shattered the minute Chara turned back to her. “Well, dear fishy, I was in the underground, minding my own business, when someone opened the barrier. I checked it out. Real cool place you guys got here. How come your houses didn’t change?” Chara looked around, waiting for a response she never got. “Taking over the underground? Easy stuff. But you guys won’t remember that, would you? I mean, Sans, you certainly remember beating Frisk’s body to a plup like, 87 times, right?”

Sans grew angrier, his fist tightening. Chara laughed, watching everyone’s shocked faces. “What? He didn’t tell you? And to think of all the fun times and stories they missed. Sans, how could you let those good times die?”

“Why are you here?” His voice was short, staring down the demonic version of Frisk. He really didn’t want to hurt her. He wasn’t sure he could take it.

“Oh yeah! Underground takeover, big deal. Done it way too many times. Overworld takeover? Now that’s new and interesting. So, I tried. Apparently seven human souls isn’t enough. Turns out I need some special powers. Ones that your dear friends have. Right?”

Chara smiled upon seeing Sans’ bright blue eye, the flames cracking. She stared down at Flowey, who pretended not to know what she was talking about. “What? Don’t know what I’m talking about? Maybe this will jog your memory.”

She turned around, slashing everyone quickly, returning to her spot in a matter of seconds. Everyone’s HP was extremely low. One more hit and they would die. Sans couldn’t allow it. Flowey on the other hand…

“Go ahead. Kill them. Never liked them anyways.” He folded his arms, turning away from her.

“No! Chara, wait. Why do you need our powers?” Sans said, eyeing both his injured friends and Chara.

“Sure. A demonic lady is scary. But I’m tiny. Many people will believe I’m just an over excited Halloween enthusiast. But with your powers, it won’t be a joke. It’ll be real. Then I’ll erase this world. Forever.”

“I won’t let you!” Sans could hear Frisks voice, Chara laughing at the thought. “And how will you do that?”

Frisk was quiet. She didn’t know. “Let’s just get this over with.” Chara swallowed the room, leaving Flowey, Sans, and Frisk’s injured body in a dark room. He scanned the area. Why did he feel so familiar with this empty void? If that was true, then Frisk would be to his right… Shocked, Sans ran over to Frisk, checking out her cuts and bruises. “Are you alright?”

“Mhmm.” She groaned, giving Sans some relief. At least she was responsive. Chara’s floating body appeared before them, giving the walls of the black walls a red glow. “You could just give it to me now. It’ll be easier on you.”

“Never.” Sans said, standing by Flowey. He was ready for a fight. He wanted Chara gone. Flowey didn’t want to fight. He couldn’t.

“Fine. Let’s do this the hard way.” She raised her arms, thousands of tiny knives appeared around her, shooting at the two from all ways. Sans teleported, dodging as many as he could. Flowey ducked and covered, not really putting up much of a fight.

Blue bones shot from all angles, the demonic girl swaying from side to side, barely missing the bones. She laughed, summoning more and more knives to defend herself with. Sans called for his gaster blasters, hoping atop of one of them. He rode around, trying desperately to capture the girl’s soul. It was easier when she was in Frisk’s body. He turned his head, checking on how his injured crush/friend was doing. She was struggling to get up. He swayed, knives inches from his face, looking to see where Flowey had gone. He was huddled in a corner, saying things to himself.

“Flowey! You ass! Help me out!” Sans called, whipping his head back to avoid an upcoming knife.

“No, I can’t!”

“You can and you will!” Sans put a gaster by him, the smiling bone head waiting for Flowey to jump on him. “I can’t! She used to be… I used to.. I.” His eyes swelled. “She was my only friend back then.”

Sans continued to dodge, blue lasers zapping the sky. Chara was hit by one of them, falling down to the ground. The dust around her picked up, her red eyes staring at Flowey. “What’s wrong, Asriel? To scared to play?”

Flowey cringed at the name. He didn’t want to be known like that. “You always were the cry baby. No wonder why mom loved me more. She couldn’t love a loser like you!” She rolled to the side, dodging a bone. More shot up from the ground, circling her. Flowey watched, his eyes beginning to swell.

“Why do you want me?” He yelled, watching her run back and forth.

“Your save and load power! Then I can watch you cry like and idiot over and over again! Then I can save the world to what I want it to be! Just an empty void with you three all stuck in it, waiting for you all to die.”

“But… but…” He said, hanging his head. Sans shot more bones up at Chara, barely missing. She was just taunting him now.

“You always were such a drag! You always held me back! And now, you’re doing it again to your so called friends. I’m sick of you. I hate you.” She towered over him, red and black arms crawling out from behind her. “You’re useless trash. How could anyone be friends with you?”

Flowey cowered down, tears streaming down his face. Sans had shook his head, racing towards Frisk. If he didn’t want to help, so be it. As long as Frisk was okay. He picked her up, her body aching from the bruises. “Hold on, I’ll help out.” He smiled, trying to make her feel better. His magic clashed with the red glow, healing her body.

“I hate you.” The black and red arms drew near to Flowey, his mind swirling. Forget it. He stood up tall, staring back at Chara. She laughed. “What? Had enough?”

“I’m sick of you.” He whispered, staring at her red eyes. “I’m sick of this.” His voice got louder, Chara watching him intently. “And I’m sick of having to deal with you!”

He circled her soul, repeatedly stabbing it with the white pellets. Sans heard the loud noises, turning to the two. He smiled, placing Frisk back down. She was almost healed. Almost was better than not. “I’ll be back.”

She screamed, her HP rapidly dropping. 90. 50. 25. 18. It lowered further, Flowey’s pellets beating her with a devastating blow. Sans ran over, hitting her with thousands of gaster blasters. 15. 10. 6. 3. She howled, her soul ripping apart. 2. 1. A bright white light shone, blinding the three.

Suddenly, it stopped. Nothing was there. Flowey panted, closing his eyes. He did it. Sans ran back over to Frisk, checking her for any new injuries. “You’re okay?”

“Yeah.” She held her head. She never knew a human could have this kind of a headache. Her head pounded, her thoughts were scrambled. At least she was safe. For now.

Flowey looked up at the new red light. Where was it coming from? Laughter. Lots of laugher. It grew louder and louder, the light brighter and brighter. Sans raised an eyebrow at Frisk’s red glow, turning around to see the source. “Ha! That’s hilarious! You actually thought you could kill me?”

Sans’ eye grew blue, Flowey raised his pellets around him. Round two, here they come.

Flowey inched closer to Sans, who was huddled over Frisk. She was getting weaker. Her coffee brown skin was getting lighter, the color in her eyes were draining. It felt too familiar for him. He didn’t want to lose her. Flowey made his way over to Sans, standing slightly in front of him. They had to protect her.

“Aw, how cute! You guys are protecting her? Let me guess. It was Sans’ idea.” She leaned forwards, her floating body casting a red glow. “Common. Tell me it was Sans’ idea.”

Sans still held on to Frisk, trying to keep Chara from hurting her. “Sans, hate to break your heart, but I’m still killing her. Like, right now.” She winked. Sans turned back to Frisk, who was slowly losing color in her. She was dying.

“I’m sorry.” His magic tears swelled in his eyes, holding Frisk close. “Ha! She’ll be dead! You’re love will be dead! Everyone will be dead!” She sang, spinning around in the air. Flowey eyed Sans. What was he doing?

Sans hugged Frisk tighter. “Sans?” He loosened up, holding her head with his hands. He was crying, blue tears staining his jacket. “What… what was s-she talking about?” Her voice came out shaky. She didn’t have much time left.

“Did you tell her yet, Sans?” Chara said, flying around them. Sans sighed. “Nope! Too bad! Had your chance. Goodbye!” Chara sent knives flying at them, Sans teleporting to the other side of the room with Frisk. Flowey sent back more pellets, hoping to keep her occupied for the time being.

She looked up to her, her green eyes slowly turning grey. Sans cupped her cheek, his tears falling onto her. “Sans…?”

“I’m sorry.” He held her close. “I should have said something sooner. I didn’t want it to be this way.”

“Sans…” She whispered, her voice slowly reducing. “I just want you to be okay. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Sans… I love you too.” She smiled, his embrace becoming tighter. Red flashed on them, the knives cutting close.

“I know how to fix this.” He said, pulling away from her. “Just trust me, alright?”

She nodded. The two pressed together, their kiss electrifying the area. Blue and red beams sparked from all around them. Chara paused, looking at the two. “No! No! No!” She rushed over, desperately trying to stop them.

The lights got brighter, changing from blue and red to purple. “No!” Chara screamed, unable to stop anything. It was too late. Flowey stood back, the two shielding their eyes from the blinding purple light. The light died, leaving Sans behind in the darkness. He stepped closer, smiling at Chara. Both of his eyes began glowing blue, his grin growing. Flowey shook his head, smiling. “Get dunked on.”

He took ahold of her heart, slamming her from side to side. Bones and pellets raced up after her, circling her with gaster beams. It was too late for her. She knew it. “Sans!” She screamed, the circling attacks hitting her, damaging her soul. The light grew brighter, leaving Chara’s lifeless body to fall. It hit the ground, lifting the dust with her.

Sans turned to Flowey. He raised a finger, the save and reset options appearing before him. “What? Resetting?” Flowey asked, watching Chara. He wasn’t sure she was dead.

“It’ll save Frisk.”

“Who cares? What about us?”

Sans stared back at Flowey, his anger flowing through his body. “Because. I need her back.”

Flowey laughed. “So you can kiss her again? Just heal me and let’s get out of here.”

“I’ll leave you here.”

“Fine. I’m going to enjoy… being-” He heard laughter. “You’re hearing this too?”

Sans nodded, turning back to Chara. Her head suddenly popped up, her facial features falling off. Black goo oozed out of her eyes and mouth, surrounding little red dots in her eyes. “Haha! Pain is hilarious!” She sprung up, dashing at the two. Sans picked Flowey up, slamming the reset button with his fist. Chara jumped, grabbing onto the faded group. They teleported to a blue abysses, the stars around them providing some light. Is there where Frisk was put everytime she reset? It was pretty. Maybe that’s why she resets all the time. To come here.

The room started to glitch, breaking from all sides. “Whats going on?” Flowey said, looking up to Sans. He shrugged his shoulders, watching the room rip itself to pieces.

“I’m gOIn-g TO gE-t you gUyS.” Chara screamed, holding a hand out to them. Her voice and body glitched, changing tones and colors. The wind ripped her into the breaking room, taking her and the pieces with her.

“Sans! Common!” Flowey rushed over to an appearing button, Sans trailing not to far behind. Reset. True Reset. Continue. The buttons glitched together, changing places. How was he supposed to hit reset if the button kept changing? Timing. It had to be timing. “Sans! Hurry up!”

The room was being destroyed, reaching them at an alarming rate. Sans sweated, holding his hand out to the buttons. Hopefully he would hit the right button. He reached out, stopped by a sharp pain in his chest. He dropped, Flowey looking shocked at the fallen skeleton.

“Sans! What the hell!” He screamed, watching their only way to escape disappear. Sans held a hand over his soul, screaming at the pain. It pulled his soul out of him, allowing Sans to watch it tear itself apart. Flowey stood back in horror. What was going on? Why was he suddenly dying?

His soul turned back and forth from red to blue, the pieces being pulled apart from it. His soul ripped in two, leaving his blue soul and a familiar red soul. His went back inside of him, Sans dropping to the ground. He groaned in pain. The red soul allowed the options to appear. It reached out to the buttons, slowly attempting to hit them. The destruction was upon them, leaving little space for them to stand. Irritated, Flowey slapped a vine on the reset button. The red soul hit the continue button at the same time, continuing the destruction. The white came closer, swallowing the two and the soul into it, blinding them with the white light.

“Frisk!” Sans said, his hands jolting from his crosses arms. Papyrus looked confused.

“WHO’S THIS FRISK YOU SPEAK OF?”

Sans looked around. Snow. Uh, lots of snow. He was at his station. In the forest. Papyrus didn’t know her…

The world had reset.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter! I'm hoping to post that by Thursday (7/25). 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading this story! You guys rock!
> 
> Also! I have another Undertale (Sans/Frisk) story in the making because I literally can't control myself. The first few chapters of that will be posted very soon.


	8. A New Beginning

She awoken on a bed of golden flowers. Searching around, she panicked. How did she get here? How did this even happen? She knew the route. Head left, meet the talking flower, get saved by a talking goat. It was the same thing every time. Except for this time. Something was going to be different. She knew it would be.

“Howdy! I’m Flowey! Flowey the… Frisk?” The talking yellow flower asked her. She nodded.

“Are you alright?”

Frisk shrugged. “For the most part.”

Flowey looked behind him. “What happened?” The girl questioned.

“You sorta unbound with Sans, and then you and I hit the continue and reset button at the same time. I guess this is where it took us.”

“Does that mean-”

“Oh? Is this flower harming you, young one?” A tall, white goat stood before the two. She offered a warm smile. Frisk shook her head.

“No. He’s with me, actually.” The woman raised an eyebrow, confused as to how the monster could become friends with the human that fast, but continued to offer help. “My name is Toriel. Caretaker of the Ruins.”

Frisk smiled. She knew that already. But saying that she did would mess things up. If she wanted her friends back, she would have to play along. “Come, dear child. I shall lead you through the catacombs.”

Toriel had started off, Frisk looking down at Flowey. Where was he to go? The Ruins made it hard for him to travel. She reached an arm out. He made a face. “No. I’m not getting on your arm.”

She waited, holding an arm out for him. She could easily get herself through the Ruins. She had done it enough times. “Flowey…”

He folded his arms. “Fine. But as soon as you can put me down, you better.”

She smirked, allowing the flower to wrap around her arm. The two continued on, occasionally complaining about how uncomfortable Frisk’s sweater was. “Oh hush.” She said, flipping the clearly labeled switch she needed to press in order to solve the puzzle. Toriel applauded her for her great work, leaving Frisk feeling satisfied. She always was when it happened.

They pushed through the Ruins, receiving her cell phone and her time alone for puzzles. She couldn’t call anyone other than Toriel. She pushed her way through, giving compliments to Froggits and accidentally scaring away Whimsuns. She made it to the house, dropping Flowey off in a pot. The pie was delicious. The pie always tasted good. She asked about leaving, showing her strength to Toriel before exiting the ruins. She took Flowey with her, walking along the cold winter path. She smiled. She knew what was coming next.

“Frisk!” Sans hugged her from behind, causing her to fall off balance. “I was worried I wouldn’t see you.”

Flowey rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. We met up again, that’s great. How do we get back?”

Frisk sighed. “We don’t.”

The three sat in silence, knowing the upcoming journey Frisk would have to make in order to gain her friends back. Sans could hear Papyrus booming in. Frisk sighed, placing Flowey on the ground. “Meet us back at Sans’ house.”

He groaned. “Fine.”

He disappeared, leaving Sans and Frisk to deal with Papyrus. “You know the drill.”

Frisk frowned. She just wanted to run up and hug him. She knew he wouldn’t know who she was. She went behind the lamp, listening to Sans’ punny jokes and Papyrus’ irritated manner. This would be a while.

* * *

 

“I’M SORRY HUMAN, BUT I CAN NOT DATE YOU.” Frisk shook her head.

“That’s alright.”

“REALLY? THEN MAYBE, WE COULD BE FRIENDS?” Frisk nodded, smiling at Papyrus’ overjoyed behavior. One friend down, four to go. She was brought back to Snowdin, Papyrus giving her a terrible summary of what would happen next.

She found her way to Sans’ house, walking into the familiar smell of spaghetti. It was good to be back.

“Common, kid. Let’s go.” Sans said, grabbing her by the hand. Flowey hadn’t shown up for a while, and it didn’t look like he was going to. They would be back before Flowey showed up anyways. They teleported, leaving a blue glow in the room. She smiled. Waterfall.

He took her to the top of the falls, allowing an overview of the whole area. It was really beautiful. The pretend stars in the sky shone, illuminating the darkness. She could even see light from where Tem Village was. The water pooled below them, leaving an empty void in between. It was his secret spot. She didn’t blame him why it was kept a secret, it was too beautiful to share. The sat on the edge, dangling their legs off the cliff.

“So.” Sans placed a hand behind his head. “How you adjusting?”

Frisk shrugged. “It’s sort of exciting already knowing how my friends would react to everything I do.”

“Heh. Sorry you didn’t get that from me.” He placed his hands back on the ground.

“No. I actually prefer you to remember me. So I don’t have to go at it alone again.” She smiled, watching the stars twinkle.

“What? You can’t do it again by yourself?”

“I mean,” She lied back, staring up at the stars. Sans followed shortly afterwards. “I could. If I really wanted to. But knowing someone out there knows you’re not crazy for just knowing, it makes me feel better. I guess.”

He sighed. “Nice knowing someone else knows how crazy this feels.”

She turned her head, smiling. “We got each other.” He turned towards her, smiling. “Yeah.”

She stared back at the ceiling, but Sans didn’t take his gaze off of her. He had to talk about it.

“So…” She started, continuing to watch the twinkling stars. “Can we talk? About earlier, I mean.”

Apparently she was doing it for him. He spoke sheepishly. “Yeah, um sorry. I was trying to help-”

“You weren’t just saying that, right?” She looked over at him, watching his nerves tense. Sans widened his eyes, taking a hand and placing it on hers. “Nope.”

She sighed. “Good. It was bothering me a bit.”

“So, what does that make us?” He asked, nervous of her response. She thought a moment. Maybe she was nervous too.

“I don’t know.” Sans laughed. “All that waiting for an ‘I don’t know.’”

She scooted at him, shoving her shoulder into his chest. She smiled. “I mean, I’m okay with it. I just wasn’t sure…” She trailed off, staring back at the sky again.

He sat up, motioning her too as well. She sat up beside him, staring out into the distance again. “I’m okay with it too.”

She leaned her head on his shoulder. “Do you wanna…?” He asked, nervous to say the rest. He normally never lost his nerve. Only around her…

“Yup.” She smiled, Sans hugging her from the side.

“Hey Sans?”

“Yeah?” He looked down at her. “When we kiss again, will those beam things come out?”

He laughed. “That was called ‘soul binding.’ Thing us monsters do when you truly love someone.” He smiled. “But to answer your question, no.”

“Aw, I thought it was cool.” He laughed, staring back out into sky. They watched the place called Waterfall, listening to the dripping of the water. Her phone rang. Sans let go, allowing her to answer.

“Hello?”

“HUMAN! THERE IS A FLOWER WAITING FOR YOU!”

She laughed. “Alright. Tell him I’l be there soon.”

“DO YOU KNOW WHERE MY BROTHER IS?”

She smiled. Sans gave her a look. What was she talking about? “Yeah, he’s with me.”

“ALRIGHT. I SHALL SEE YOU TOO IN MERE MOMENTS!”

She hung up, shoving the phone back in her pocket. “You’re wanted home.”

He laughed. “Busted.” He took ahold of her hand, smiling. Teleporting was getting easier now.

* * *

 

Frisk had finally gained the friendships of almost all of her friends. She just had to see Asgore. Then, this would be over. Sort of.

“So, do I break the barrier or convince him to stay down here?” Frisk asked through the phone. She walked through Hotlands, occasionally stopping to talk.

“If you break the barrier, there’s a possibility of that,” he punched the word. “Happening again.”

“But how do we know? Where even is she?”

The room was dark. Black and white figures stood in the distance. Interested, she grew closer, holding her knife in front of her. Discolored and glitching figures stood before her, resembling many different monsters. They looked like they were dying, like they had been picked apart and put back together randomly.

One of them stood out. He was centered. No one gathered around him like the others did. He was alone, smiling at her. He waved at her. She stepped closer, watching his moves. If she had to destroy him, she would. Text boxes appeared above him.

*Why are you so sad?

...

*You're still not upset, are you?

...

*You knew this was going to happen. You can't stay mad forever.

...

*You know you'll see them again, right?

"... Promise?"

*Promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! I had a ton of fun writing this story. Hopefully it was worth the wait.
> 
> Make sure to check out my new story (that's already up!) about the same ship you guys love... Sans/Frisk. 
> 
> Thanks again!   
> EDIT: There was an upload error to which the ending to the story didn't load. Apparently this website doesn't like wingdings. The ending has been updated to a readable form. Sorry!


End file.
